Healing the Wounds of Time
by Chaytons Angel
Summary: For two hundred years the one they called The Moor ran from the black witch who killed his mate, stole her life essence, and their mate bond. Now that she's gone, and closure has been found, can he learn to love again?
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

When her marriage fell apart after she found out her husband was unfaithful, Althea Stavros, Thea to her friends, decided she needed a new start. Only the gods knew what possessed her to move to a remote area of Montana, of all places. She wasn't a snow bunny for gods sake, and yet here she was. She knew the winters were going to be hell, but maybe the solitude would be welcoming. She'd always liked the country but there were far less remote places that would still let her feel like she was in the middle of nowhere. Yet, here she was. With the settlement she received in the divorce (at least she'd gotten lucky and her ex-husband made a killing on the stock market and they'd lived in a state where she could nail his balls to the floor for his infidelity), she bought a piece of land, had a house built, and started her life over. 

She wasn't terribly far from a little spot in the road town called Aspen Creek. It didn't get tourists or anything, but the little she'd heard about it was that it was one of those small, tight-knit communities where everyone knew everyone else. She wondered what that was like. Was it comforting or was it annoying to know you had no secrets? If she'd known the secrets the town held, she might not have bought the old Carmichael homestead and built her home there. The land had sat empty for years after the old man who'd owned it passed away. No one wanted such a remote stretch of land that bordered mountains and woods. She had no idea the danger she was in, not from the townsfolk, but from others who might come there to cause.. trouble. 

Summer was in full swing, what summer the area got anyway, and she'd hiked some of the surrounding area already, never straying too far from home. She was careful and she silently thanked all the times she and her family had gone camping and hiking when she was a kid for her good sense of direction. It was a warm day, the sky was clear, and she felt restless. She decided a hike would do her good. Since she'd moved she avoided the television that sat in her living room. Oh, sure, she watched sometimes, but not very often, and rarely did she watch the news. It was too depressing. Had she not avoided the news she would have known the danger she put herself in when she left. She would have known that three people had already been attacked and killed by a 'wild animal' in the area and that residents were urged to not wander too far from home until it could be caught and dealt with. Because the werewolves were still in hiding, she had no idea that the animal was in fact a rogue werewolf that had come there to push the Marrok into killing him. He wanted to die and there weren't a lot of ways that was achieved. Death by another wolf or drowning were the only real options, excluding a silver bullet to the heart. The rogue figured the Marrok's enforcer would do the job nicely. 

She'd hiked a good hour before she decided to take a break. She knew that her direction had taken her fairly close to Aspen Creek and idly considered going into the town just to see what a quaint little town like that was like. It was something to think about anyway. The sun was warm on her back and she tipped her head up as she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth on her skin. She sighed softly, took a drink of water, and decided to head home instead. Maybe some other time she'd go into Aspen Creek, but not today. She'd just replaced the cap on her water bottle when she heard a menacing growl. Thea froze where she sat, her heart pounding in her chest. The unmistakable sound of claws on rock came from behind her and she knew that whatever it was, it was close. She moved slowly, shifting to turn around and face whatever it was she'd disturbed, and the animal attacked. She saw a dog-like muzzle filled with sharp, elongated teeth as a furred body slammed into her. Claws ripped into her chest as the muzzle dove for her throat. She lifted her arms to protect herself and screamed as the bones in her forearm were crushed with the force of the animal's bite. Her brain clouded with agony and she idly thought 'This is bigger than any wolf I've ever seen' before all thought fled as she was wracked with pain so intense it stole her breath and caused blackness to descend. 

* * *

Charles Cornick, son of the Marrok as well as his enforcer, was hunting a rogue werewolf that had already killed three people. His mate padded at his side on four paws because she'd refused to let him hunt alone and he'd refused to let her go in human form. They'd compromised because in wolf form she could protect herself better if the need arose. Due to his heritage, the son of a witchborn werewolf and a Salish shaman's daughter, he was the only of his kind that was a born werewolf. As a result he could shift with ease and the magic he gained from his mother's blood allowed him to dress himself when he returned to human form. As a result, he could shift instantly once they found the rogue in order to take him out. 

When the screams started Charles noticed just how close to town they were. The rogue was getting cocky, and on that thought fear for one of their people brought anger and Brother Wolf to the forefront. He was already running when he shifted and one second it was a man on two legs, the next it was a wolf on all four. The cinnamon colored wolf with black legs bolted in the direction of the screams, his mate at his side. He barreled into the rogue, who was mauling a human who surprisingly was still breathing, and the two began to fight. 

Anna moved to the ravaged figure and whined. She could tell the woman was barely holding on, but she also got something else. A stray emotion from the rogue the moment Charles got the upper hand and his jaws closed on the rogue's throat, tearing it out. Peace. The rogue wanted to die, and its prayers were finally answered. She growled at her mate to get his attention and gently nudged the woman to indicate there was no time to worry about the rogue. She needed help. Now. Of course, if the woman survived the attack her life was going to be forever changed. 

Charles shifted back to human and moved to pick the woman up. Her breathing was shallow and labored, but already he could see some of the more shallow wounds beginning to heal. If she survived, she would have to be taken into the pack. He moved quickly, closing the distance between where she'd been attacked and town. His father's home was the best place to go but he didn't think he was going to make it there with her. Not before her more serious injuries bled out anyway. He veered towards town and went right to the motel to the safe room. As soon as he got her settled in the room he was on his phone. "Da. I found the rogue, its dead about three miles north of town. But I didn't find it before he attacked a hiker. I brought her to the motel, some of her more shallow wounds are closing but its still iffy on whether or not she'll survive." 

Bran listened to his son explain before he spoke. "I'll get a cleanup out to the attack site and send someone to look at her injuries. Stay with her. Anna being there should help keep her calm if she wakes up too soon." Then he hung up and made the necessary calls. 

Anna shifted while they waited for the doctor to arrive. She wanted to be in human form by then and she was grateful for the pair of sweats she found in one of the dresser drawers so she wouldn't greet the doc in her birthday suit. Neither of them was aware that the woman still clinging to life was like Anna; an Omega. Anna's own gifts overshadowed the wakening ones of the woman on the bed. 

* * *

Hours passed and slowly the woman began to stir. Warm brown eyes opened and briefly flashed to gold before returning to their natural color. As her mind began to clear her nostrils flared in fear and she started to get up. 

"Try not to move," a gentle voice said. "Not all your wounds have healed, the more serious ones are still really raw and seeping blood from time to time," the voice added calmly. 

Thea ached all over. She wasn't sure where she was or how she'd gotten there. The last thing she'd remembered was the animal attacking her. She was confused, frightened, and when she shifted position in the bed she lay on pain spiked and she began to panic. 

"Shh, its okay," Anna said in soothing tones and the panic receded. That was one of the gifts of the Omega. "You're safe now. I know you have questions, and fears, and there is a lot you need to be told, but you're safe. I promise. You just need to be careful so you don't hurt yourself further. Are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked. 

Thea frowned at the woman. Safe? She hurt, she remembered being attacked, how was she safe? And yet she did feel a bit calmer. At the question she nodded. "Both," she croaked out. 

"I had a feeling you might be. Here, let me help you," Anna said and carefully got the other woman sitting up enough that she wouldn't choke on her food or the water they had for her. "I'm Anna, by the way," she added while the woman devoured the sandwiches on the plate she'd handed her. 

"Thea," she managed to get out between bites. The water felt good on her parched throat and when both her hunger and thirst were quenched she was exhausted again. Before she could say anything else her eyes closed and sleep dragged her under. 

* * *

The next time her eyes opened it was to find herself being watched by a young blonde man. She frowned and when she tried to move this time she didn't hurt. Her body was stiff, as if she'd slept for days without moving, but there was no pain. "Who are you?" she asked and that was quickly followed by "And where am I?" 

"You're at the motel in Aspen Creek," he said, answering her second question and ignoring the first for now. "I know you have questions," he added, holding up a hand to stop her from interrupting. "There is much to discuss but first, food. Then we will talk." 

She inhaled as she sat up and several scents assailed her nose. She smelled beef, so rare it was almost raw, a faint trace of blood and sweat, which no doubt came from her, and overpowering that was a heady mix of musk and mint. The last scent calmed her and she smiled a little. "Okay." 

* * *

Bran watched her as she turned her attention to the food waiting for her. He'd sent Charles and Anna home to rest while he watched over the new wolf. He'd known as soon as he walked into the room what she was, even with his daughter-in-law there. He doubted Anna and Charles did though, or they would have commented on it. When she finished eating he spoke. "The creature that attacked you was not an animal, not in the way most would think anyway. You know about the fae, yes?" he asked. Everyone did, so the question was more rhetorical than anything. "Well, they are not the only things in this world that are 'Other'. There are other beings who look like they're human but aren't. The creature that attacked you was a werewolf. It was a rogue that was sentenced to die the moment it killed its first victim. You were its fourth, and the only one to survive its attack." 

Thea stared at him. Okay, maybe she wasn't awake after all, because what he'd just said, no way could she be awake. But she didn't feel like she was asleep, and a quick pinch to her wrist told her she was wide awake. "You're crazy. There's.." She started to say 'no such thing as werewolves' but her voice trailed off. She felt... something. She couldn't explain it but she felt different. It was almost as if there was someone else, something else, in her body with her. Not a ghost or spirit but something that was... part of her. Only it wasn't human. It was... Her eyes widened a little. A wolf. If she had to describe it, it felt like a wolf was prowling around inside her and she knew that would make her sound nuts so she kept that to herself. "They're.. but... I don't understand," she whispered. 

"I know. Its not easy to find out that things you always believed a myth are real. The world felt much like that when the fae first came out." 

"Does this mean I'm going to.. to start.. killing people?" she asked in shock. The thought made her feel sick. 

"No, you aren't going to go around killing people. You will be taught how to control your wolf so that there is little danger to those around you. You will remain here, in Aspen Creek, with the pack until you have succeeded in gaining control. I'm Bran Cornick, Marrok of all the North American werewolves and Alpha of the Marrok. It is both the name of the pack, and my title. Don't worry, your strength will come back soon," he said, noticing the frown on her face as she struggled to get out of bed. "You need to rest, to fully recover from the attack. When you're feeling better I or someone else will take you to meet the rest of the pack. There will be a formal joining ceremony, binding you to the pack, for your own protection. In the meantime, I will have someone come sit with you, in case you need anything. I think Sage will do nicely. She's one of the few females we have who is dominant enough to help you if your wolf tries to take over." He could have sent the message to her with his mind but he didn't want to scare the new wolf so he called instead. "Sage, you're needed at the motel, in the safe room. I'll let you in when you get here." 

Sage was puzzled by the call but went because her Alpha needed her. She knocked on the door and when it opened she stepped in. "Hello, hello," she said, eyes immediately going to the woman propped up on the bed. "I'm Sage, which you probably already figured out," she said in introduction before her eyes widened a little and she looked at Bran. "Is she...?" 

"Yes." 

"You know he's gonna..." 

"I am aware." 

"This should be interesting. Go, I've got this under control," she said and motioned to the door. Bran gave her 'the look' and she lowered her eyes in submission. She waited until he left before she let out the breath she was holding. "Sorry about that," she said to the other woman once they were alone. "How are you feeling? Hungry? Thirsty? Like you're going stir crazy?" 

Althea blinked at her exuberance and then laughed softly. "I'm okay, just a little stiff. He made me eat before he filled me in on... everything," she said and it was clear she was still trying to process all of it. "I'm Althea but everyone who knows me just calls me Thea." 

"Thea, that's a pretty name." 

"What was that about? Where he kept cutting you off before you could finish a sentence?" Thea asked curiously. 

"Caught that, huh? I knew by looking at you that you were a quick one. So, how much do you know about what you are? What did Bran tell you?" Sage asked as she plopped down on the foot of the bed. 

Thea looked at her hands. "He told me I'm a werewolf now. He said I would have to stay here and be taught how to control my wolf so I don't hurt anyone and then I can go back to my life." Not that she had anything amazing to go back to. Okay, so she was still hurting over the betrayal but she didn't need to tell Sage that. 

Sage felt like growling but she didn't want to scare her so she stopped her wolf before she could. "There's more to what you are than that, and I don't know why he didn't tell you. Maybe he thought you were already in information overload and decided to wait. Oh well, he should have said so. You're a werewolf, but you're also special. You're what we call an Omega. They're... its hard to explain, but some call them Peace-Bringers or Wolf-Tamers. They have this ability to calm and soothe those around them. They're also really rare because it takes a crazy wolf to push past the natural urge to protect in order to attack a human with the qualities of an Omega. Like the rogue that attacked you. See, most wolves are dominant to some degree, and the more dominant a wolf is, the more protective he or she feels towards those less dominant to them. Its usually a submissive wolf that brings out the protective streak, because whereas dominant wolves tend to... fight in order to prove they're more dominant than their opponent, submissive wolves are content to be at the bottom of the pack order and only fight if they have to to protect themselves. With an Omega, that urge to protect is even stronger." She hesitated but she figured Thea needed to be forewarned. "There's an old wolf in the pack, and I do mean old, like thirteen hundred years old or so, but you'll find all wolves, no matter how long they've been alive, look kind of young. Anyway, his name is Asil and his mate was an Omega, before she was killed two hundred years ago. That's a story I won't get into because its not mine to tell. Anywho, you met Charles and Anna, right? I know Charlie was out hunting the rogue, oh and by the way, I'm the only one he lets get away with calling him that so don't go trying it or he'll growl at you. I keep getting off track, sorry. His mate, Anna, is an Omega, and when she first came here as Charlie's mate, the bond wasn't set between them and as soon as Asil knew what she was he tried to woo her. Let me tell you, that was almost bad because talk about possessive, Charlie was probably ready to rip his head off. I'm telling you this because Asil might react... oddly to you. I wanted to warn you because he's liable to try to woo you as well. Bring you flowers from his hothouse, that kind of thing. You're not, like, dating or anything, right? Because... if so we'll have to make sure Asil is aware and doesn't do something to make you uncomfortable." 

Thea listened, some of it was a bit confusing, but she got the gist of it. "No, I'm not dating anyone. I'm recently divorced, so there's no reason to worry about a potential fight between him and a boyfriend." 

Sage relaxed. "Oh, good. Well, not good that your marriage ended but good that there won't be any awkwardness as a result of that. Bran said there's going to be a joining ceremony tonight. Right? You should get some rest. It can be a bit overwhelming and if you're tired, that just makes it worse." 

Thea nodded and shifted in the bed. "I am a bit tired, to be completely honest," she said softly. "Do you think it will be okay if I take a shower before the ceremony though? Someone changed my clothes and cleaned up most of the blood, but I can still smell it.. and sweat, and its not really an appealing mix of odors. But.. what is that musk and mint? At first I thought he was wearing cologne of some kind but I still smell it," she asked and then yawned. 

"Werewolf," Sage replied. "That's what a werewolf smells like. We all have our own unique undertones mixed into it, which you'll pick up on eventually, but that's how you can tell if someone is a wolf or not. They can't hide that scent. And yeah, you can take a shower before the ceremony. There are sweats of every size in the dresser but I think something more.. flattering is in order. I'll get clothes brought here for you to change into later." 

Thea smiled sleepily. "You don't have to do that but thank you," she said, stifling a yawn. "It smells nice. Its.. relaxing," she murmured. She was trying to process everything and not panic. One minute she's completely normal and the next she finds out she's a monster. How does a person deal with something like that? She yawned one last time and gave up the fight, letting herself drift back to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be.

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me.

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Most knew him as either Asil or The Moor, sometimes as Asil the Moor, but few could say they actually **knew** him. Sage was one of those few. She grinned when she though about Thea and how much she was going to shake the old wolf up.

His mate, Sarai, was taken from him over two centuries ago and he'd finally found the closure he needed when the witch who'd killed her, somehow managing to harness Sarai's immortality and their mate bond, was killed. He'd grieved anew over his loss but he seemed somewhat calmer since then.

His favorite thing in the world was his flowers, especially his roses. He talked to them as he tended to them in his hothouse, coaxing them to grow with the care he gave them. She knew he'd built the hothouse for two reasons. The first was because it gave him focus and a sense of calm. The second reason was because it helped him to feel closer to the mate he'd lost so long ago because she'd been an herbalist. She was truly gone now, and he felt the loss of their bond, but the Marrok still did not think the Moor was lost to his wolf. Not yet. Perhaps he was right. But he was so tired.

* * *

Sage was true to her word. When Thea awoke and showered, she had a long skirt and comfortable peasant's top to put on along with a pair of comfortable sandals. The new wolf was moved to a guest room in Bran's house and Sage left to put an idea in her head into motion. She knew where to find Asil, and she knew that if someone didn't give him a gentle nudge he'd ignore the summons to attend the joining ceremony. Of course, since he was the only one who really knew what it meant to be an Omega he'd meet her eventually, but Sage wanted to be there when he did. She wanted to see his reaction, and what better way than to get him to go to the ceremony? Sage grinned as she opened the door to the hothouse. "Hello, hello," she said as she sauntered into his sanctuary. She watched him as he replanted a small rosebush into a larger pot, talking to it as if it was a child. She used to think it was creepy, but now it was just who he was. He was a quirky old wolf. "Since you **never** get out, I thought I'd swing by and tell you we have a new wolf joining the pack tonight."

His only response was a non-committal noise that could have meant anything.

"You should go to the joining ceremony," she said thoughtfully.

Asil snorted. "Yes, go welcome another unstable wolf. I'd rather not."

"I never said she was unstable, I said she's new... as in newly changed."

That got Asil's attention. Bran rarely brought a newly changed wolf into the pack, since so many of them were older and unstable. The newly changed were often sent to other packs. So why was this one different?

"You really should go, you might be surprised," she said and knew she'd planted the seed of curiosity. "Well, I have things to do before tonight, see you," she added and left.

* * *

The Moor had no intention of letting what Sage said get under his skin. No way was he going to go see this new wolf. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

Half an hour before the ceremony was to start he found himself unable to focus. On anything. With an irritated growl he slipped on his shoes and decided to walk to the Marrok's. He knew that was where the ceremony would be held. By the time he arrived he could tell most of the pack had turned out for it. "Damn woman," Asil growled as he made his way to the front door and inside. She just had to pique his curiosity, didn't she? Oh, he knew she'd done it on purpose and he would find a way to get back at her for it.

Everyone was downstairs in the basement where there was a large meeting room and several guest rooms both new and old members used sometimes. He spotted Bran's mate, Leah, and ignored her. She'd made the mistake of flirting with him when he'd first arrived and he'd put her in her place for being so disrespectful of her mate. He moved to a corner as far from the others as he could get, and stood there, eyes scanning the room.

Sage spotted Asil and grinned. She knew he couldn't stay away after what she'd said. She took it upon herself to escort Thea around, introducing her to her new pack members, and guided the smaller woman over to where he stood. "Hey there. I wasn't sure you'd come... oh who am I kidding? I knew your curiosity would get the better of you. I'd like you to meet our newest pack member, unofficially until Bran does the ceremony of course. This is Thea. Thea, meet Asil, one of the oldest wolves in existence. He acts like a grumpy old wolf but he's not as bad as he pretends to be," she said with a wink in Asil's direction.

Asil growled at her but offered his hand to Thea. "Pleasure." The moment her small hand slid into his he knew. He gasped and took a step back. "Omega," he whispered and gave Sage a dark look. She could have warned him. The look in her eyes spoke volumes. She'd deliberately kept that to herself. He wanted to throttle Sage.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Thea asked at his reaction. All she'd done was shake his hand and he looked almost shell-shocked.

Asil shook his head. 'No, you did nothing wrong, Omega. You are a rare treasure among wolves."

"Sage called me that too, but she didn't really explain other than to tell me that we can calm others down."

Asil debated. Explain now or talk with her later? It wasn't fair that another Omega joined them. When Charles first brought Anna to Aspen Creek Asil had made a bit of a fool of himself trying to court her when the other wolf had chosen her for his mate, even though they'd not sealed the bond at the time. After Mariposa was killed and he was finally free of his past he took Anna under his wing to teach her what it meant to be Omega. But it was easier with her because she had a mate. Not so with Thea. Could he teach her without risking his sanity?

Asil tucked her small hand into the crook of his elbow. "Come, I will explain a bit until Bran is ready to begin the joining." He led her to a spot they could sit away from everyone and waited for her to take a seat first before sitting himself. "In its simplest terms, to be an Omega is to be outside of pack structure. Within a pack you have an hierarchy, beginning with the Alpha and moving down, by level of dominance, to any submissive wolves or unmated females. All wolves answer to the alpha and a more dominant wolf can force a lesser dominant one to bend to their will. A mated female takes her position in the pack from her mate, so even if she isn't very dominant but her mate is, those who are less dominant must yield to her. An Omega is outside of this. Whereas other wolves have to listen to and obey their Alpha, because none have the will to defy their Alpha's dominance, an Omega can choose to comply or refuse and go about their business. They do not have to yield because they do not feel the natural urge to obey that all other wolves feel. Its a unique trait."

Thea listened intently. 'That's... interesting. Very fascinating, really, if a bit confusing and overwhelming. Of course that could just be because I'm still trying to process the knowledge that werewolves exist and that I was attacked and almost killed by one and now I am going to turn furry on the full moon."

Asil chuckled. "Werewolves can turn furry, as you put it, any time they wish to. Well, within reason. If you change too close together you'll exhaust yourself. Its painful too, especially the first few times." He saw Bran headed their way and nodded in his direction. "It appears the Alpha is ready to begin."

* * *

Bran watched as Asil led Thea to a seat and glanced over at Sage. The woman was too damned pleased with herself, but if something developed between the two that would be a good thing. Asil had spent too many years alone. Now that he had closure on his former mate's death, maybe he could move on to find happiness. Or if not happiness then at least some internal calm.

As he approached them Thea rose from her chair and Asil followed her. Bran noticed the old wolf hovering and although he didn't react outwardly, internally he smirked. "Come, its time," he said and held his hand out to her.

Thea slipped her hand into his and let him escort her into the center of the room. She had no idea what to expect and she couldn't hide her nervousness.

"Asil, will you do the honors of aiding our newest wolf through the ceremony, explaining to her what she is to say and when?" Bran asked. Sure, he could have gotten Sage to do it, or even Anna, but where was the fun in that? The old wolf was intrigued by her, Bran was going to encourage interaction.

Asil hesitated a moment before he moved to her side. "As you wish," he replied.

Bran studied her a moment before he spoke. "Look me in the eyes with no offense taken or meant Althea Raelyn Stavros," he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Asil leaned close and whispered in her hear, guiding her through each step of her part of the ceremony.

"I see you Bran Cornick, Alpha of the Marrok pack," came her quiet reply.

"Will you join with us, to hunt, to fight, to live, and run?"

She felt pressure building and was puzzled by it but she continued. "Under the moon, I will hunt, fight, live, and run with you and yours, who shall be mine."

Charles stepped forward then and slipped a small, sharp knife into his father's hand. "We claim you," he said, voice carrying. All around her the rest of the pack echoed his words.

Bran took the knife and sliced a small bit of skin from his forearm. "I claim you," he said and offered it to her.

Thea balked at that but Asil gently urged her to take it and swallow it. She did so and felt odd for it.

"Alpha's flesh and blood you shall be. From this day forward, mine to me and mine. Pack."

"Yours to you and mine to me," she replied and it was done. The pack magic that was building throughout the ceremony snapped and Thea gasped at the intensity. She'd never felt anything like it in her life. "What was that?" she asked when she was able to speak again.

"Pack magic. You're bound to us so anyone who tries to hurt you will have to deal with all of us," Asil replied with the flash of a fierce grin.

"That's... comforting," she replied.

Sage approached them after a moment "Welcome to the pack Thea. Some of the wolves are going on a run to celebrate your addition to the pack, want to get your first shift over and run too?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I know how."

"Your wolf will," Asil assured her before Sage could respond.

"What Asil said. The only problem is you have to undress first. New wolves aren't usually comfy getting naked in front of others, so you can change in private and I can let you outside before I change too," she offered.

Thea realized suddenly that she really wanted to run. It was such a startling feeling. "I think I will go. This is as good a time as any to get my first shift over and done with, right?"

Sage laughed. "That's the spirit. What about you Asil, you coming?" she asked with an arched brow.

Asil thought about it. To go or not to go. Did he think the unmated males in the pack would leave her alone, considering what she was? They would no doubt be drawn to her, that was the pull of the Omega. He knew the only reason they weren't already sniffing around her was because he was there. No, no he did not think they would leave her alone. "Yes, I am," he said after a moment.

"Alright then. Come on Thea, I'll show you where you can change. I won't lie to you, it will hurt like hell but once its done and you're able to run, it'll be worth it," Sage said.

Most of those who'd decided to go for a run were already in the process of shifting. Pained noises reached their ears and Thea shuddered. "Does it always hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not as much as after the first few changes. I mean, what do you expect when your body goes from human to wolf or vice versa? Its the price we pay for being what we are."

"You have a point," Thea replied.

Sage took her to a room on the first floor that had a door that opened to outside. Then she patiently waited until Thea changed. The first time was always the longest and most painful of changes. It had been years since her first change but she remembered the length of time it took as well as the pain she'd felt.

Time seemed to drag out as her body was wracked with pain. Dear gods, it was almost as bad as when she'd been attacked. Not quite, but almost. Thea felt her bones shifting and her flesh tearing as her body was remade into the form of her wolf. Her groans of pain turned to growls before finally subsiding. She panted and stood on shaky legs before finally shaking the last tingles of the change from her fur.

"Your wolf is lovely," Sage said, admiring the black and brown female in front of her. She was a bit on the small side but she was still bigger than a natural wolf would be. "Asil is right outside, he's already changed and I'll join you as soon as I'm done," she added. "When we come back I'll change first so I can let you back inside." With that she opened the door to let Thea out and followed her. She stripped, no longer shy about being nude in front of others, and soon joined them.

* * *

Asil padded back and forth outside the door he knew Thea would come out of. He could hear her groans of pain and growled in frustration. It was a pain they all felt, or almost all werewolves felt, Charles being the only exception, but he found he wanted to try to shield her from it. Not that that was possible. His reaction to her was troubling. He already felt the stirrings of possessiveness and he had to force it down. It was no doubt because she was an Omega. It was a natural reaction from his wolf, nothing more. He refused to believe there was anything more to it than that.

He froze in mid-step when the door opened and his gaze fell on the small black and brown female who stepped out. Her gold eyes locked with his and he stepped closer, nudging her a little. She was beautiful, simply beautiful. He barely noticed when Sage joined them, so lost was he in watching Thea, until Sage yipped to get his attention. Then they were off, running after the other pack members who'd gone before them.

* * *

They ran for hours, howling at the stars and hunting small prey. By the time they returned to the house the sun was lightening the sky. Sage changed and opened the door for Thea. She wasn't surprised when Asil changed not far from her and dressed while waiting for Thea to finish. The old wolf seemed torn between leaving and staying. "I can tell her goodnight for you," Sage offered. "And bring her by the hothouse later. After all, she's an Omega, she's going to have to learn what that means and what she can do."

Asil nodded. "That would be wise, yes. See you then," he said and left.

Sage laughed. "You are in so much trouble," she said to his retreating back once she was sure he was out of earshot.

Thea was weary by the time she opened the door. "Oh he's.. gone already," she said, a little disappointed.

"Asil? Yeah, he asked me to tell you goodnight. Later, after we've all gotten some sleep, I'll take you to his hothouse. He has the most gorgeous roses. He also happens to be the only one who really knows what you're capable of so he's going to train you just like he does Anna. You two will probably get along great. Anyway, go get some rest. I'll come by later to get you. Oh, and I assume you live in the area, sort of? If you want I can take you to get clothes and stuff since you'll have to stay here for at least a little while."

Thea nodded. "I do, about a fifteen minute drive from here, or thereabouts. Thank you, Sage, for everything. Goodnight, see you later," Thea replied and waved before she went back inside. She made her way to the room she was using and collapsed on the bed. Her last thought was of Asil as exhaustion pulled her under.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be.

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me.

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Thea slept for hours and it was late afternoon before she finally awoke. She laid there in a strange bed trying to come to terms with the way her life had changed. "When I moved here for a new life, I didn't mean it literally," she grumbled before she stretched. There was nothing she could do about it so she might as well embrace what the fates decreed for her life. She crawled out of bed and ran the brush Sage had loaned her through her hair. She definitely needed to go to her home and get some things for her extended 'holiday'. That was what she would tell her family in order to keep them from worrying about her. She knew if her papa thought she was in trouble he'd fly out there and that would be bad. She wasn't sure if she could tell her family what she was now, and she didn't want to put any of them in danger.

Her stomach growled to let her know it was very unhappy with her for sleeping so late and she left the room in search of the kitchen and something to eat. The Marrok told her, when he showed her to the guest room, that she was welcome to anything in the kitchen when she got hungry and Thea was taking him up on that.

She was humming to herself as she cooked pasta and chicken when she heard someone approach. She hadn't met Bran's mate the night before at her joining ceremony and no one thought to warn her about how abrasive Leah could be.

Leah found the new wolf in her kitchen and her eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, an edge to her voice.

Thea glanced over at the woman before returning her attention to the stove. "Hello. I'm fixing something to eat. Would you like some?" she asked pleasantly.

"No, I wouldn't, and you are getting out of my kitchen right now," Leah replied. She was pissed the woman was so disrespectful and dismissive. It was time to put the little bitch in her place.

Thea frowned, "The Marrok told me I could help myself to anything in here. I'm hungry so I'm taking him up on that."

Leah growled. "I said get out of my kitchen." When the woman still didn't cower in front of her Leah frowned. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my god, there's another one of you?" she snarled and stormed off. She went right to her mate's study and barged in on him. "I want that... thing out of my house," she shrieked.

Bran just looked at her. That was all he needed to do. "The new wolf will remain here until its safe for her on her own. You will just have to get used to her being here."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Leah asked and stomped off to her rooms. When she got there she slammed the door and locked it.

Bran sighed and shook his head. There were times when his mate grated on his nerves, like now, but she served a purpose. She kept the beast at bay, so he put up with her attitudes. 

* * *

"_I want that... thing out of my house!"_

Thea froze at those words. The venom in the other woman's voice stung. She didn't even know her, how could she have caused such hatred? She plated her food but left it on the counter for the moment and went down the hall to Bran's study. She paused at the closed door for a moment to get her emotions under control before she knocked.

When Bran heard the knock he knew who it was. "Come in, Thea," he said. He was certain the woman was going to offer to leave in order to keep peace between he and his mate.

Thea swallowed and opened the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I couldn't help but hear what she said and... I don't want to cause trouble between you and your mate. I could.. stay somewhere else."

"You aren't. Leah isn't used to others being in the house and she has an... unusual reaction to Omegas." He didn't go into detail about it. He knew her dislike came from the fact she couldn't force an Omega to bend to her will. She'll adjust, and you are not going to stay elsewhere. You are a guest in my home. Don't worry about her. How are you feeling?" he asked, taking the opportunity to check on her well-being.

"Honestly? Strange. It's funny, I moved to Montana for a new life after my marriage ended and I got a whole lot more than I bargained for. But the way I see it, I have two options, right? I either accept and embrace who I am now, or I fight it and probably end up dead. I like living too much for the second option."

"That's very practical." He was impressed.

"Thank you. Its what got me through it when I found out my ex-husband was a cheating bastard. It also helped me to nail his balls to the floor, figuratively speaking, and take him for every penny I could get."

Bran almost chuckled at that. "I think you will do just fine in our world Thea. Now, please, go enjoy your meal. A hungry wolf, especially a newly changed one, can be very dangerous. Sage will be here soon to get you, I'm sure."

Thea nodded and left. She was quiet as she ate, her mind going over all that had happened. It drifted to Asil and she smiled a bit. He was different. She couldn't put her finger on what it was that intrigued her so much but she was looking forward to seeing him again. 

* * *

It took him a long time to fall asleep after he returned home that morning. His dreams were a confusing mix of Sarai and Thea overlapping each other. When he finally awoke though it was with a feeling of calm. He was certain Sarai had given her blessing for him yo let someone else in, someone she felt was worthy of him. That didn't mean he was ready to, or even that he would, but knowing he had her blessing calmed him. His mind played over the events of the night before. He was intrigued by the young woman and told himself it was just because she was an Omega. He wasn't interested in her. He'd had a mate, she was gone, he didn't want another. If he told himself that enough he might actually believe it.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be.

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me.

**P.S.S.** I would like to thank melissa, NightlyRowenTree, pinknose1, and lilies and bobca for their kind reviews. As a writer its nice to know others are enjoying your work!

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Sage arrived at Bran's and sauntered into the house in search of Thea. "There you are," she said when she found her in the sun room Bran had added to the house a few years ago. "I figure we can go get some of your things first and then I can take you to Asil's. That way you can wear your own clothes and feel more comfortable."

Thea smiled at that. "That sounds great. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the clothes you loaned me, but it would be nice to have my own things again. Besides, I need to get the charger for my cellphone so I can charge it up and call my parents. I'm going to tell them I decided to take an extended holiday at a resort so they don't worry about me. I do not want my papa flying out here because he thinks I'm in trouble."

"That protective, huh? So, I'm curious, what brought you to our remote corner of the country?" Sage asked as they headed out to her car.

Thea sighed softly and waited until they were both in the car to answer. "I needed a place to start my life over. I was married until a few months ago. It ended badly. It turned out that even though I honored our wedding vows, my ex-husband didn't. He screwed up though. See, I'd always been the calm, docile wife, he thought I would stay like that. He had no idea I'd come at him as viciously as I did once I found out he'd had multiple affairs with several different women. He was a financial wiz with the stock market and as luck would have it, we lived in a state that didn't have a no-fault policy for divorce. I was able to get him for adultery and took him for every penny my lawyer could get out of him. He didn't have a leg to stand on when we went to court and I brought in four of the women he'd had an affair with to testify to his adultery."

Sage looked over at her with sympathy. "Ouch. Men can be such bastards sometimes. But his loss is our gain," she said after a moment. She followed the directions Thea gave her and when they neared the property she glanced at her. "Did you know that you bought land that is actually in pack territory?" she asked. "Old man Carmichael bought this place way back when land was cheap, but he and his family lived in Aspen Creek. He'd planned on building his wife a house where the old shack used to be, but she died before he could do it and he decided not to bother. Then all three of his sons decided they wanted to try to become werewolves, only one of them survived the change. This was all long before I came here. From what I understand, the son who made it lost control of his wolf one night and he almost killed his wife. The Marrok had to kill him. It broke the old man's heart. He'd lost his wife and now all three of his children were gone. His son's wife moved away after she recovered from her attack because her injuries weren't bad enough that she became one of us. The old man moved into the shack after that and avoided town as much as he could. He died before I came here and the place has been empty ever since. Every now and then someone would be sent to mow down the weeds but I had no idea the land was for sale."

Thea listened and her heart ached for the loss the old man must have felt. 'That poor man," she said softly and wiped a tear from her eyes. "The real estate agent actually tried to talk me out of buying it, which I thought was weird. I mean he would get a cut from the sale price, so why wouldn't he want to sell? I fell in love with the area the moment I saw it and offered more than the asking price to convince him I was serious."

Sage laughed at that. "Damn, that's what I call determination." She pulled up to the Victorian style house with its wrap-around porch and whistled once she got out of the car. "Wow, this place is beautiful. And huge. You live here alone?" she asked.

Thea blushed. "I know, its a lot of space for one person but I got used to having a lot of space, while I was married especially, and the design appealed to me. Come on in, I'll fix you a cup of tea before I pack."

The interior was done in soft shades of brown, yellow, and gold. The hardwood floors gleamed and throw rugs were scattered about to give the house a warm, homey feel. "Its even more beautiful on the inside," Sage said, following her to the kitchen.

Thea beamed. "Thank you. Its a hobby of mine, interior decorating. It gave me something to do back in New York when I was home alone for hours on end." The kitchen had all the luxuries a woman could want and Thea busied herself with heating water for the tea. She showed Sage where she kept the various flavors she had. Some were prepackaged teas but most were loose leaf. Once Sage made her decision Thea took it and steeped it for her before handing it over for Sage to sweeten herself.

"You should hire yourself out to others as an interior decorator. You could make a killing," Sage said after taking a sip of her tea. "Seriously, you've got a lot of talent girl," she added at the look Thea gave her.

Thea shrugged. "I don't know, I'll think about it. Feel free to look around while I pack." She noticed the message light was blinking on her phone and pressed play to hear them. All six messages were from her parents, each one increasing in panic. The last one was frantic. "Althea Raelyn Stavros you better call me back right away. Your papa is ready to catch the next flight he can get out to Missoula. Please call me sweetie, we're scared. We heard about those awful attacks in your area and now you aren't answering either of your phones." There was desperation in her mother's voice.

"Damn it, I didn't even think about that," Thea said. The last call was made six hours ago and she got a bad feeling as she dialed her parents' number.

Her mother picked up on the second ring. "Thea? Oh thank the gods," the older woman said, relief filling her voice. "Where have you been sweetheart? We've been calling for two days. Your papa finally had enough and caught a flight out there, he left an hour ago."

'No, no, no, no,' Thea thought. This is so not good. "I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean to worry you guys. I was out of town, I went to visit this quaint bed and breakfast I'd heard about and forgot to take my cellphone with me."

"Althea Stavros, you know better than that! We know you're a grown woman, but it was hard enough on your papa and me when you moved across the country. You should have known we'd worry once the news broke of the attacks."

"I'm sorry mama, I didn't even know about the attacks before. I've not been listening to the news," she admitted. It wasn't a total lie. She hadn't been watching the news and until she was attacked she hadn't known about the three people who'd already died.

"Well, your papa will be in Missoula in about five hours. I suggest you be there when he arrives."

"Yes mama. Don't worry, I won't let him get lost out here in the middle of nowhere. I love you mama, I'll call you once papa is here."

Sage was quiet the entire time Thea was on the phone. "This isn't good. Hurry and pack. We've got to talk to Bran. He won't want you going alone because all those people at the airport, it can be a bit overwhelming for your wolf if you're not used to it."

Thea rushed upstairs and threw clothes into bags. She took everything she might need, including her phone charger, and Sage helped her carry the bags out to the car. "Maybe I should follow you in my car so I can drive myself to the airport. I'll need to come up with a good reason why I am not staying in my own house and why papa has to stay at the motel in Aspen Creek. He's not a stupid man. He'll know something is going on." She was worried about the upcoming conversation with him.

"We'll figure something out Thea. Sure, you can follow me. That way you won't feel so trapped and dependent on others to get around," Sage replied. They would have to let Asil know she wouldn't be coming by today, as originally planned. "I'll call Bran on the way to give him a heads up. Maybe he can come up with something your father will accept," she added before she got into her car and dialed the number as she headed back to Aspen Creek. Sage tapped her fingers on the steering wheel while she waited for Bran to pick up.

"Yes Sage, what is it?" Bran asked when he answered. He sounded preoccupied.

"We have a problem. I took Thea to her house so she could pack some things for her stay and there were several messages on her phone from her parents. They'd heard about the attacks on the news, all the way out in New York, and after not getting any answer on her phone for two days her dad hopped a plane for Missoula. He'll be here in like five hours and Thea's mom implied if Thea isn't there to meet him he might do something rash."

Bran listened and then growled. "I want you both to come here right away. We will figure out a course of action and I want to send an escort with her to the airport."

"Already on the way. We'll be there soon," she replied and hung up.

* * *

Bran rubbed his temples. This was one of the many reasons for his recent decision to bring wolves out into the open. The plan to do so was already in the works. If they'd already been out Thea could have easily assured them she was fine, and it would have been her choice if she wanted to tell them about her attack. He needed to decide on who to send with her. There were only two wolves he was comfortable choosing and he sent two messages; one to his son, the other to Asil. _'Something has happened. I need to speak with you. Now.'_

Charles arrived first. "What's going on Da?" he asked as he took the seat his father indicated.

"Asil is on his way as well. I will wait for him so I only have to say this once."

Asil considered ignoring the request but he knew his Alpha could, and would, use his dominance to force him if he had to. So he left his hothouse and drove to the Marrok's house before letting himself in. "You called," he said as he entered the study.

"Yes. We have a situation. News of the attacks went further than we thought. It seems our newest wolf comes from a very close-knit and protective family. After not being able to reach her for two days her father got a flight out and will be in Missoula in roughly five hours. I don't want Thea going to meet him alone in case her wolf has trouble with the crowds."

Before Charles could speak Asil did. "I will escort her there and keep her wolf under control."

Charles cocked a brow at the old wolf. "You sure about this?" Sure Charles hated airports, the heating and cooling system made it impossible to pick out scents, but he could handle it if he had to.

"I am quite capable of going to an airport, pup," Asil replied with a growl. Oh, it rubbed him the wrong way to know Charles was more dominant than him but he was centuries older than the other wolf and took advantage of that to rub it in from time to time. Like now.

Charles growled dangerously but Bran held up his hand. "Enough. While Asil goes with Thea we will come up with a feasible reason, one her father will accept, for why she has to stay here." It was surprising that Bran was even considering not telling her father the truth. He didn't like lies, not even lies of omission.

"We could use the attacks to our advantage," Charles suggested. "Hear me out. She's a single woman living all alone with her nearest neighbors miles away from her. She became fast friends with Sage and as a result we, Sage's family, encouraged her to stay here until the animal can be caught. We can move her into the safe room at the motel, in case she has trouble with her wolf, until her father is satisfied she's in safe hands and leaves."

Thea and Sage had arrived by then and caught the tail end of what he was saying. "That.. actually would work. My papa wouldn't think there was an ulterior motive behind it if we are both staying at the motel. I can tell him Sage offered to let me stay with her but I wanted the independence of staying at the motel. Honestly, I think if my papa was a werewolf he'd be a very dominant one, possibly even an Alpha," Thea said.

Bran listened to her view on it then nodded. "Very well, Asil will be escorting you, in case there's trouble."

"Uh, I should probably go with them," Sage suggested. "If her father is as dominant as Thea says, and he gets into a staring contest with Asil, that could get dangerous. I can break the tension by getting between them and breaking their eye contact with each other. Besides, if she goes with just Asil he might question why she's showing up at the airport with a man none of them has been told about. Especially since she's only been in the area a short time. I can pretend to be Asil's girlfriend," she said with a wink in his direction.

The look on Asil's face at Sage's suggestion was priceless. It was a good idea though. "Sage is right. My papa would wonder why I didn't tell them I'd met someone. He'd think I was either ashamed of them, ashamed of my beau, or hiding something," Thea said softly.

For half a second Asil thought about bowing out and letting Charles and Anna go with her. "Fine, we'll do it that way," he growled.

Sage batted her eyelashes at him. "Aw, now sugar-pie, don't get all pouty," she teased in a southern drawl before flashing him a mischievous grin.

"I think I'm going to regret this," he grumbled before plans were made and all of Thea's bags were taken to the motel. Then it was off to the airport to put their plan in motion.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

**P.P.S.** I would like to thank NightlyRowenTree for the absolutely marvelous idea of making Thea's father an ex-marine. As she pointed out, they're often extremely protective and paranoid where their daughters are concerned and that fits with how I see him in my head. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

They arrived at the airport a little ahead of her father's flight and Thea tried to stop herself from pacing. She really hoped the plan went as smoothly as they all assumed it would. So much was riding on her father believing their story and not sensing something was off. She wasn't ready to tell her parents what she was. She knew that she could, for their own protection, but she just wasn't ready for them to know she was different now. 

"I really wish you would try to relax Thea," Sage said. She was feeling jumpy herself and that wasn't normal for her. 

"I can't help it. What if something goes wrong and my papa gets hurt or asks the wrong questions?" 

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Sage replied. 

"Sage is right. You really do need to relax," Asil said. Even he sounded on edge. 

Thea frowned. "What's wrong?" 

Asil sighed. "You are an Omega. You can affect those around you without even trying. If you're calm you can help others to be calm. If you are not calm..." he spread his hands out to indicate him and Sage. 

"Oh, damn. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that," Thea said and looked down. She had so much to learn about what she was now. 

"It's the power of the Omega," Asil said and patted her hand. "You'll learn." 

Thea sat down and closed her eyes to block out the people walking past them. She took several deep breaths and held them before letting each one out slowly. When she opened her eyes again she was much calmer. 

"Much better," Asil purred approvingly. It was an odd sound coming from a werewolf but he made it sound natural. 

When her father's flight finally landed she fought herself to remain calm. It wouldn't do any good to get upset now. 

* * *

Mikolas Stavros was a large man, not fat but solid, and he carried himself with an air of command. He'd come to the states as a child when his parents immigrated there from Korinthos, Greece, and in a desire to prove his love for the new country he called home, he joined the Marines as soon as he turned eighteen and served for eight years. There was a saying about Marines. Once a Marine always a Marine. And it was true. He'd run his household with a firm hand, not allowing any of his children to get away with anything, and he made sure all three of his daughters knew how to take care of themselves. Some might call him an overly protective and paranoid father, he called it survival skills. He wanted to be sure that all three of his girls could take care of themselves and could protect themselves, because there were too many predators in the world who would readily take advantage of them if given the chance. He had no idea that they had more than human predators to worry about. 

Heads turned to watch him as Mikolas strode through the airport, his carry on bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes scanned the baggage claim area where his wife had informed him their daughter, who'd finally called them back, was to meet him. It was easy to see why Thea said if he was a werewolf he would be an Alpha. He had that much command, that much dominance, in him. When he spotted his daughter his pace increased and there was obvious relief in his eyes. He embraced her when he reached her and held her a moment before he let go. "Manari mou, your mama and I have been worried sick about you. Why were you not answering your phone?" 

She told her father the same story she'd told her mother, that she'd gone out of town and forgotten to take her cellphone with her. "I'm sorry papa. As soon as I got home and heard the messages I called mama. I'm sorry you flew all the way out here for no reason." 

He kissed her forehead as if she were still a child. "You should have known I would." He noticed she wasn't alone and turned his attention to the man and woman with her. It was the man's intensity that made him stiffen. He shifted to put himself between him and his daughter and locked eyes with him. "Who are these people Althea?" he asked. He used the voice he'd always used when she was growing up that said 'Do not think to brush off my question, tell me now'. 

Sage felt Asil tense at her side. Thea's father was very intuitive, that much was clear, and he knew dangerous when he saw it. And Asil was dangerous under the right conditions. But Asil getting his hackles up wouldn't help things, it would only make a mess of their carefully laid plan. She moved between the men and offered her hand. "Hi, I'm Sage Carhardt and this is my step-brother, Asil," she said with a friendly smile. She'd decided at the last minute to change their 'relationship' because, if Asil and Thea did end up together it could be difficult to explain why Sage and Thea were still friends, if she introduced him as her boyfriend. "We're friends of Thea's," she added. By moving between them she was able to distract the older man long enough to break the staring contest between him and Asil. "You must be tired and famished after your flight. Its a hundred mile drive back to Aspen Creek, and to be honest the town is so tiny we really don't have a restaurant in it, but there are some fabulous places nearby we could get a bite before heading back," she said after she was sure he was no longer staring at Asil. 

Before she'd even figured out what to say, when her father asked who they were, Sage had come to the rescue and Thea was grateful to her for it. "They didn't want me driving here all by myself, because of the distance. Something I am sure you approve of, papa. Its a lot of lonely road between here and Aspen Creek where I now call home." She knew that would ease some of her father's tension. "My friends are very protective, like you papa," she explained. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, I'm a bit hungry myself. Why don't we get out of here?" she added. 

Although he still didn't trust the young man with them, there was an intensity to him that sent out warning bells, the young woman, Sage, sounded sincere and Thea didn't seem on edge or uncomfortable with them. He relaxed, just a little, and nodded. "Ne, I am a bit hungry," he admitted. 

"Wonderful. I'll drive. Thea, I'm sorry, but you drive like my granny and I know the streets better. Besides, this way you and your father can chat on the drive back," Sage said and held her hand out for the keys. She knew Asil would be jumpy about having the man in the backseat, but Thea's presence would keep that to a minimum. "I was with Thea when she got your message, I'd pestered her about wanting to see the house now that its finished and its beautiful. She's got a really good eye for details, she should go into interior decorating," Sage said as they exited the airport and strode through the parking lot to the car. "You were right to worry though. When I realized how alone her house is, where she had it built, I was worried too. We both were," she added, referring to Asil. "You have no idea how hard it was to convince her to not stay in that house all by herself until the animal can be found and taken care of. She is so independent, I'll bet she gets that from you Mr. Stavros." To Asil she whispered, "Why did it sound like he said no when he said he was hungry?" 

Thea heard the question and wanted to answer but she couldn't because she knew her father hadn't heard and he'd want to know how she had. When Asil shrugged though, Sage repeated it more loudly and Thea answered her. "The Greek word for yes is ne, and I agree it does sound a bit like saying no. If papa hadn't been hungry, he would have said okhi, which I know sounds a lot like okay. It can confuse those who do not speak Greek so don't worry Sage, you aren't the first to be confused by it." 

Mikolas realized he liked this Sage. She had one of those personalities that drew people in. "Ne, she does get it from me. I made sure all three of my girls were independent so they could take care of themselves," he replied. 

"Three girls? How many children do you and Mrs. Stavros have?" Sage asked. 

"Six, we were blessed by Hera with three of each." At Sage's puzzled look, he explained. "The Greek Goddess, Hera. She is the Goddess of many things, among them are women's fertility, childbirth, and heirs." 

"Ah. You worship the old Gods and Goddesses. I knew there was a reason I liked Thea," Sage teased. "I've never been one for following strict religion myself. I've learned three new things today, two of them words I can use to confuse people. Cool," she added. 

After they chose a restaurant they waited until their food arrived before discussing why Mikolas was there. "If Althea is not staying in her home, where is she staying?" he asked. 

"The motel in Aspen Creek. I know, its odd, we have a motel but not a real restaurant. I've tried to point that out but no one ever listens to me. Okay, that's not entirely true, but I still think we need a restaurant. Maybe I'll break down and open one myself. I'm quite the cook, or so I've been told. Anyway, I wanted her to stay at my house but noooo Thea has to be Little Miss Independent," Sage said with a cheeky grin at her friend. 

Mikolas laughed. "That's our Althea. She can be as stubborn as her old papa." His gaze flicked to Asil who still hadn't uttered a word and he wondered if it was because he couldn't or because there was something else going on. 

Asil had been quiet up to that point but he realized that by being so silent, it was keeping her father on edge. "We fully understand your concern for your daughter, Mr. Stavros. She is already very well liked by a number of residents in Aspen Creek. Its why we pressed her to stay in town even if she only agreed as long as she didn't impose on anyone. I think we would all be hurt if something happened to her," he said and there was feeling in the words. He would definitely be hurt by it. "I'm sure once you see she really is safe it will ease your mind greatly. Once this animal scare is past, you should come back for a visit, and bring Thea's mother. We might be a small community, but when the leaves start changing in the mountains, the sight is quite breathtaking." 

Mikolas studied him. He noticed the way the other man's eyes kept straying to Thea when she wasn't watching. It was obvious to Mikolas that there was interest there. He would have to have a talk with him before he returned to New York. He'd never liked Thea's ex-husband, the man had always rubbed him the wrong way, but he'd never said anything because he'd wanted his daughter to be happy and she'd seemed happy with him. He'd failed to protect her once, this time he would make sure his daughter didn't get hurt. 

* * *

After the meal, which Mikolas insisted he pay for, they got back in the car and headed for Aspen Creek. Asil told himself there was no reason to be uncomfortable with Thea's father seated behind him, but his wolf wasn't happy. The man was dominant enough for his wolf to see him as a threat. His fingers tapped against his leg as he stared out the window in hopes of distracting himself. 

"What do you do, Asil.. I'm sorry, I don't recall being told your last name," Mikolas said. He wanted to know the man who was interested in his daughter. 

"Hussan," Asil replied. "I am.. retired, you might say. I spend my time tending to my roses," he added.

"Retired? You're a bit young for that." He frowned and then had a thought. "Ah, you have enough wealth you do not need to work in a grueling job, so you do what you enjoy instead, ne?"

"Yes. I do enjoy my roses. I have been working with cross breeding them to get hybrids for some time now. I've had some success with several of them, but we shall see how well they continue to do." It was something he felt passionate about. 

"His hybrids are gorgeous," Sage put in as she drove. 

Conversation faded and Thea noticed her father watching the terrain as they got closer and closer to Aspen Creek. She knew he wasn't convinced everything was alright, not yet, but she was certain they could get him to that point. 

"I see why you chose the area kopela mou," Mikolas said after a while. "Its beautiful country and the solitude suits you." 

Thea smiled. "It does papa. And all those camping trips we took when I was younger, complete with hiking and survival skills, come in handy now. I can go hiking and not lose my way. Once the animal attacking people is gone, of course." He didn't need to know it had already been taken care of because then he'd want to know what it was. 

"You will wait until it is safe," he replied. It wasn't a question. He was definitely Alpha material. 

"Does that ever work with Thea? Issuing her orders?" Sage asked curiously. 

Mikolas laughed. "Not really. But I am her papa. If I didn't say it she would wonder who I was and what happened to the real me. Our Althea has never really been one to listen to what she feels is an order." 

Sage snickered at the blush she could see on Thea's cheeks via the rear view mirror. "She must have been a handful growing up," she said. "It explains why she so stubbornly refused to stay with me when I asked her to," she added. 

"She was indeed," he admitted. "How long have you two known my daughter?" Mikolas asked. 

"Honestly? Not really long," Sage admitted. "But I swear it feels like we've been friends forever and I can't help but feel protective of her," she added. 

Asil nodded. "She's become quite dear to us very quickly," he put in. 

"She has always had that effect on people," Mikolas replied. 

"Its because she has such a good heart. She genuinely cares about others," Asil said and there was admiration for her in his voice. 

"You seem to know my daughter quite well for having only known her a short time." 

Asil shifted a little to look back at him before returning his attention to the front. "I'm just perceptive Mr. Stavros. When she found out you and her mother were so worried that you caught a flight out here she was very upset over the thought that she'd caused you such pain. Most people would just be embarrassed but not Thea. She was a nervous wreck thinking about how worried you must have been." 

Thea blushed. "I am siting right here," she chided gently. "But Asil is right papa, I was very upset that I'd worried you so." 

"Its alright manari mou. You are safe, that is all that matters." 

"Oh no, I forgot to call mama when you arrived. I was so happy to see you it completely slipped my mind." 

Mikolas waved it away. "I called as soon as I landed, she knows I am here. Now, show me where this Aspen Creek is, mm?" If he felt she wasn't safe enough he would encourage her to go back to New York with him until the animal was dealt with. 

* * *

*** Manari mou = My Little Lamb**

***Kopela mou = My Girl**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

When they arrived in Aspen Creek Sage drove directly to the motel. She would stick around for as long as she could, outside, waiting for Thea's dad to get settled in. She hoped Asil decided to go home, he was having enough trouble distracting himself as it was. 

"Its a very small town, as you can see papa, but I think its quaint. I know its a big change from New York, but I like that it is," Thea said as they parked. She tried to coax him into taking one of the larger rooms further away from hers but he insisted on having the room right next to her. 

"With such a small town, I assume you don't get very many tourists, so why a motel?" Mikolas asked. 

"True, we don't get a lot of tourists, but we do sometimes get hikers who decide they'd rather sleep inside when the weather gets bad and they come here. A lot of them are people who have hiked in this area for years so they know about the motel," Asil replied before Sage could. 

"I suppose that does make sense." Mikolas carried his bag into the room he was given then turned to study his surroundings. Most of the buildings, many of which he could tell were houses, were camouflaged by all the trees. It was nice and secluded. "I think I will take a walk before I try to get some rest," he said and moved away from them. 

Thea watched her father go. "Thank you, both, for trying to put him at ease," she said softly. "You don't have to stay, I'm sure everything will be fine." She had a feeling both of them would hover nearby at least until her father returned and retired to his room for the evening. 

* * *

As he wandered through the small town of Aspen Creek, Mikolas got the feeling he was being watched. His instincts had never failed him before, but try as he might, he never saw anyone. By the time he returned to the motel he was on edge. Something was off about this town and he didn't like it one bit. He went straight for Thea's door and knocked. 

Thea heard the knock and looked out the little peep hole to see her father standing there. He looked troubled and she wondered if someone had bothered him. "Hello papa. What's wrong? You look troubled," she said when she let him in. 

"I am troubled," he said after she closed the door behind him. "Something is not right with this town Althea. I felt eyes on me the entire time I was out but not once did I see anyone. Something is off." He paced the small room. "I do not think you should stay here. I think you should come back to New York with me." 

Thea listened to his concerns and sighed softly. "I'm sure its nothing papa. You're just used to New York, the quiet and lack of people is unsettling." 

Mikolas looked at his daughter. "Are you being threatened? Is that why you insist on staying here?" he asked. "Are these people making you stay against your will?" His voice rose with his anger and agitation. 

Sage had crept near the door to be close in case she was needed and she heard him even through the thick door. "This isn't good." 

"No, it isn't. Call Bran," Asil said, having followed her. He was tense. If Thea's father tried to cause trouble, would Bran do something extreme to stop him? 

Sage dialed Bran's number and waited for him to answer. "Bran, we need you at the motel. Thea's dad is... making things difficult for her. He thinks she's being threatened and is being forced to stay against her will and trying to take her back to New York with him. To make matters worse Asil looks like any minute now he's going to barge in there and start snarling at the man." 

* * *

When Bran saw Sage was calling him he got a bad feeling. How could they mess things up so quickly? "I'll be right there," he said after her rushed explanation. He was going to have to give the man answers he would accept, which meant a full explanation after all. It was a good thing he'd anticipated this and already had Charles alerted as well. Thea's description of her father suggested he might not be so easily swayed into thinking all was well in Aspen Creek and it appeared that was correct. 

* * *

Asil was standing in front of the door when Bran arrived. It was hard to tell what the Marrok intended to do and for a moment he refused to move out of Bran's way. "I won't let you hurt her by harming her father," he growled. "It would destroy her and make her leave us. And if she leaves, I will leave with her." His eyes changed color as his wolf rose to the surface for a moment. 

Sage stared at Asil. Not only had he growled at Bran, which could get him killed if Bran was in a foul mood, but he'd also decided that Thea was more than just a pack member to him, especially not to his wolf. She didn't think he realized it though. 

"Easy old wolf. I have no intention of harming our new wolf's father. I anticipated that he might not be misled about things here. He needs answers that will settle his mind, I will give him them. I am sure Thea wanted to wait to tell her family, but it seems her father is too perceptive for that. Move aside," he said and added a little push to his voice. Bran could have taken Asil's actions as a challenge but he too noticed the protectiveness that indicated his wolf had already chosen Thea for their mate and was waiting for the human half to catch up. A wolf will protect its mate, even from its Alpha, if it thinks its Alpha intended to harm its mate. Because of that Bran let it slide. 

Asil stepped aside, not even trying to resist the mental push, because he knew the Marrok was a man of honor. If he said he wouldn't harm Thea's father, he meant it. 

Bran knocked and waited. He was certain Thea knew that he was there, that all three of them were out there, but she was doing a very good job of pretending to still be human for her father. 

At the knock Thea frowned and went to look out the peep hole to see who was there. Of course she was already aware that it was Bran, she'd caught bits of the conversation with Asil, but she couldn't let on that she knew it without her father getting suspicious. "Oh, hello Bran," she said softly when she opened the door. She'd begun to panic when her father started pressing her for answers she couldn't give and there was relief in her eyes now that Bran was there. 

"Hello Thea. May I come in?" For all intents and purposes he seemed like a completely normal person. His power was masked so completely he could pass for human. 

"Of course, please do," she replied and stepped back. "Papa, this is Bran Cornick. Bran, my father, Mikolas Stavros," she said, introducing them. 

"Mr. Stavros its nice to meet you." He didn't particularly care for humans but he didn't detest them so he hadn't lied. 

"Who, precisely, are you Mr. Cornick, and why have you suddenly come to my daughter's room?" Mikolas asked with a frown. 

"Well, if Aspen Creek had a mayor I would be it," Bran replied. He moved to the small table and sat. "I've come to speak with you about the situation here, as it pertains to your daughter, Thea." He saw the flash of worry in her eyes and tried to soothe it. _'He will only accept the truth, you know this as well as I and that is what he will get. I know you wanted to wait, but this is for his protection'._ He'd forgotten that that was one little talent he had that she'd not known about but Thea made no outward sign of being startled to hear his voice in her head. 

Mikolas watched him warily. "If you are holding her here against her will I will not hesitate to go to the authorities," he threatened. 

"Its nothing like that, I assure," Bran said and motioned to the chair opposite him. "Shall we talk like civilized men, Mr. Stavros?" he said and cocked a brow at him. When Mikolas sat he continued. "You have concerns about your daughter, about her welfare. That is understandable. You wouldn't be a very good father if you didn't, and you flying across country out of concern for her shows that you are a very good father indeed." Bran watched him a moment. "There is no easy way to say this. I've tried to find easy ways over the years, but it never works. That is just one of the many reasons concerning a decision I have made that will come out very soon, but that is a discussion for another time. We are not keeping your daughter here against her will, but at the same time she cannot leave." 

"That makes no sense," Mikolas interrupted. "It cannot be both ways." 

"Hear me out, if you please," Bran replied. "You heard about the animal attacks that happened here recently, that is why you came here out of concern for your child. That is understandable. However, what the news has not mentioned, because they are unaware of it, is that it wasn't an animal in the sense the media portrayed it to be. What was it they called it? A rabid bear?" He scoffed. "Hardly. No, it was a rogue werewolf. I say was because it has been dealt with and the threat has been eliminated, but unfortunately there were four victims, not three. My son was not able to track the beast before it attacked your daughter." 

Mikolas looked at him as if he was crazy. "That's it Althea, you are coming home. This man is not sane and these people cannot be safe to be around." 

Thea hadn't wanted her family to know yet, but she understood why Bran did it. "No, papa, he's telling you the truth," she replied gently. "Three days ago I was out hiking, I'd not been paying attention to the news so I knew nothing about the attacks, and I ended up in the path of the creature, the rogue werewolf. I almost died but I didn't. I was changed." 

"There is no such thing as werewolves." 

"The same used to be said of the fae," Bran replied. "Yet, we now know they exist and have been here as long as, if not longer, than humans have. You are a man who requires proof before your mind will believe what it is being told. I will have my son come and change for you. He is different from others of our kind, due to circumstances related to his birth. For most of our kind, it can take as much as fifteen minutes to shift from human to werewolf, and the change is painful. It is different for him. He is on his way as we speak," he added. 

Mikolas frowned. "Pardon? How do you know that?" he asked. 

Bran gave a slight shrug. "It is an ability I have, quite unique really," he replied without elaborating. 

* * *

Charles was forewarned that he might be needed so he wasn't surprised when his father contacted him. He was stretched out on the sofa watching a movie with Anna when it happened. "I'll be back honey, Da needs me for something," he told her and left. So much for things going smoothly. 

When Charles reached the motel he saw Sage and Asil hovering near the door. They looked like they were torn between wanting to go inside and wanting to leave in case things went badly. He shared a look with them before he knocked on Thea's door. "You needed me Da?" he asked when Bran opened it. 

"Yes. Please, come inside." He waited until Charles stepped in to continue. "Mr. Stavros, this is my son, Charles," he said, introducing him. "It seems Thea's father is reluctant to believe werewolves exist and his daughter was attacked by a rogue and is now one of us. I thought it best to give him proof so he doesn't think we're all crazy." 

Before Charles could answer him Mikolas spoke up. "Do you expect me to believe this man is your son? What kind of fool do you take me for?" he said. "That's it Thea, I do not care that you are a grown woman, I will not leave you here with these... people, you are coming home to New York. Now." 

"I assure you Mr. Stavros, Charles is my son. When the change occurs it erases all signs of aging. Your daughter will never look any older than she is today. With those who are changed before they're done growing, they continue to age until they're roughly in their twenties and then it stops. That is privileged information, Mr. Stavros. I trust you will not dishonor your daughter by talking about it to anyone." 

Mikolas stared at the man, then stared at the person he claimed was his son. "And he looks nothing like you because of this change, hm?" 

"No, that is because his mother was Native American, one of the Salish people, and he took after her side of the family. My older son, Samuel, looks more like me, to an extent. I know it is difficult to understand and to believe but what I am telling you is the truth. Now, Charles, if you will be so kind as to show our guest your other self." 

"Are you sure about this Da? I know we'll be coming out to the world soon enough, but this is a bit different." 

Bran nodded. "It is necessary, Charles. I would not have asked otherwise." 

"Alright then." Charles headed into the bathroom to strip and change. Most werewolves get over the discomfort of being naked in front of others since the change is painful and changing while dressed even more so, but Charles took after his Salish blood; he didn't like being naked in front of others. What would have taken even Bran quite a few minutes he accomplished in moments. Once he'd finished the change he whined and scratched at the door to indicate he was ready to come out. Bran moved to it and opened it, watching Thea's father the entire time. 

Mikolas thought the blonde man who'd come into the room was crazy and despite his daughter's assurances he still thought he was. Then, when the bathroom door opened and an animal far larger than a regular wolf, an animal that was red with black legs and feet, stepped out into the main part of the motel room, all he could do was stare. He took a step back, on instinct, then stood his ground. He could control his reaction but he couldn't stop the fear he felt so easily. He had no idea that fear was a bad thing to feel around werewolves. Had Charles been newly changed, it might have been difficult for him to resist the lure of 'prey'. 

Thea moved to her father's side. She could smell his fear, and that caught the interest of her wolf, but being an Omega made it easier to resist the wolf's urge to see her father as prey. "It's alright papa, he's not going to hurt you. But you see now that what Bran said is true. Werewolves are real and I am one of them now. I have to stay, to learn how to control my wolf, so that the people I love will be safe around me. Besides, this is my home now. I know you worry but I am safe here, and happy," she said softly. 

"You are saying you are one of these... creatures? That you can change, like he did, and be an animal?" He looked at his daughter. Myths called such things 'monsters' but his child was no monster. 

"I am papa. I'm still me though. I'm just something more now." 

Mikolas stood there in the middle of the room with his eyes shifting between his daughter, the werewolf, and Bran. He knew he had a choice to make. Either he could be appalled and disown his daughter or he could accept the truth that was right in front of him. He saw the worry in Thea's eyes and he knew she feared he would reject her now. He reached out and pulled her into his arms. "You are still you, manari mou. You are still my daughter and I love you." 

Thea felt herself trembling at his words and realized she'd been terrified he would denounce her. "Thank you papa," she said softly. "I am still your daughter, I always will be. Being what I am now doesn't change that." 

Mikolas turned his attention to Bran. "You will keep her safe? She will not come to harm here?" 

"She is safe here, yes. Your daughter is special among our kind, no one will harm her." 

"The one who came to the airport with her, this Asil, he is one as well?" 

"He is." 

Mikolas nodded. "I will speak with him before I return to New York." To Thea he added, "If this is where you find your happiness, so be it." 

Thea hugged him. "It is papa. Thank you for understanding that." 

While they talked Charles shifted back, grabbed his clothing from the bathroom, and slipped out. Things had gone well and he ushered Sage and Asil away. "Go home you two. It's getting late and everything is settled. Her father understands and accepts what she is and knows why she can't leave. Oh, and Asil, mind your temper when her father speaks to you. It seems he noticed your interest in her." 

Sage snickered. "You should have been here when Bran showed up. Asil actually growled at him, and Bran brushed it off because he knows why Asil did it." 

Charles cocked a brow at that. "That's a dangerous thing, old wolf. Its good for you Da didn't take offense to it," he said to Asil and headed back home to his mate.

Asil gave Sage a dirty look before he slipped away. He didn't go far but he watched from the trees as Sage got into her car and headed home herself. 

After Bran left as well, Thea and her father sat up in her room talking for a while. Finally, though, he went back to his own room to get some much needed sleep. She'd promised to take him to see her house the next day and then he would make arrangements to catch a flight back to New York. When she finally settled down to sleep her mind drifted, once again, to Asil. Why did her father want to speak with him? Had he seen something she'd missed? She made a mental note to ask him in the morning and then she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Thea waited until she knew her father was awake before she went to get them both some breakfast and carried it to his door. "Good morning papa," she said cheerily when he opened it at her knock. 

"Good morning koplea mou. Breakfast?" he asked at the paper sack she had in her hand. 

"Of course. After we've eaten, if you like, I can take you to my house so you can see it," she replied. She stepped into his room and they sat at the small table provided for meals. "I was wondering something," she said after a moment. "Why do you wish to speak with Asil before you leave?" 

He studied his daughter. "Because I am still your papa, you are still my daughter no matter what else you are now, and it is my right, my duty, to make sure anyone who is interested in you is worthy of you. I did not speak up with that bastarde you were married to, because I thought he made you happy. I will not make that mistake again." 

"I don't think he's interested in me papa. Not that way at least. Its because of what I am. They call it Omega, a special type of werewolf that can help others to remain calm. I remind him of the mate he lost a long time ago, that's all." 

Mikolas scoffed. "A father knows these things. He is interested and I will make sure he's worth of you." 

Thea knew better than to argue with her father. He could be very stubborn and she knew when he set his mind to something there was no changing it. "As you wish papa." 

After they finished their breakfast she drove the fifteen minutes to her home. Her father made no comment and she knew he wouldn't until he'd seen everything. 

Mikolas had made his fortune designing and building homes like the one his daughter had built. As he wandered through the house, going from room to room, he took in every detail. When he finished he found her seated at the breakfast nook just off the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea; one for herself and the other for him. He sat, sweetened it just right, and took a sip before he spoke. "Your builder did a fine job. Nothing but top quality material." 

"I made sure to get the best," she replied with a faint smile. "I knew you would approve," she added. "He did everything to my specifications. He was surprised I knew so much until I mentioned Stavros Building and Design." 

"He didn't figure it out when you introduced yourself?" he asked, one brow cocked in amusement. 

"No. He said he didn't like to assume things. It made the process go much more smoothly though because he knew I knew what I was talking about." 

Mikolas sipped his tea for a few moments before he spoke again. "You really are happy here? You weren't just saying it because of the others being present before?" he asked. 

"Yes, I really am happy here papa. I know, its a big change from New York but I already feel at home here. Maybe part of it is because I don't have to worry about running into them again. I saw them a week before I left. He pretended not to see me but she had such a smug look on her face. I wanted to smack it right off but then I realized she's a fool. She thinks he'll be faithful to her and he won't be and the karma will come back to her." 

Mikolas patted her hand. "No, he won't be and you are much better off without him." He paused before continuing. "Now, I have given some thought to what has happened to you and I think it would be best until either you can visit us or we can come back here before your mama, brothers, and sisters are told. It would be easier to accept, I think, if they could see it for themselves." 

Thea nodded. "I think you're right. To be honest papa, I wasn't ready for anyone to know but you coming here changed that. I'm okay with waiting to tell them." She sighed softly. "We should get back." She rinsed their cups out and locked up behind them before heading back to Aspen Creek. On the way back she called Sage, explained that her father wanted to talk to Asil, and asked her to meet them at the motel since she had no idea where Asil lived. Sage agreed to be there when they arrived. 

* * *

After Charles and Bran both left Asil returned to the motel and watched the door to Thea's room. He needed to make sure she was safe. He didn't leave until long after her father had retired to his own room and he was certain Thea was asleep. Asil tried very hard to convince himself that his concern for her was purely platonic. He'd had a mate, his Sarai, he didn't want or need another one, His wolf didn't agree. They'd mourned and grieved for 200 years and now they'd found someone who could heal them. It wanted her. Normally the human half chose first and the wolf later followed. That was how it had happened with Sarai but this time the wolf was choosing first. 

If Asil was completely honest with himself his human half wanted her too. It had been so long since he'd held a woman in his arms, so long since he'd shared passion with another being. Two hundred years was a long time to be alone. But he was an old wolf and the old ones were often stubborn. Sometimes too stubborn. Wanting her wouldn't stop him from fighting himself. 

When he finally fell asleep it was almost dawn and he knew he would only get a few hours' rest before Anna came for her training. She'd learned all she could really, she was just perfecting a few things and liked Asil's advice to make sure she was doing it right. Thea's training would begin after her father returned to New York. 

* * *

Anna arrived at Asil's having full knowledge of what happened the night before. She just couldn't believe Asil **growled** at Bran. Oh, she didn't think her mate was lying, she was just stunned the Moor did it. She found him where she expected; tending to his roses. "Good morning Asil," she said and moved to help him. 

Asil could feel her curiosity. "You want to know why I did it, don't you?" he asked. "I'm sure Charles couldn't wait to fill you in," he added dryly. 

"Stop that. Charles likes you. He was actually in admiration of it. There aren't many wolves, Alpha or otherwise, who would have growled at Bran regardless of the reason," she replied. 

Asil finished replanting a bush he was moving to a bigger pot before he replied. "They believe that I did it because I desire her as my mate." 

Anna watched him. "And do you?" she asked gently. 

"That is not your concern." He motioned her to follow him out and after getting them both something to drink he returned to the previous lesson. He'd tasked her with trying to use her abilities to deliberately affect others. 

"I think I made Charles lose his temper the other day. I made myself think about something to make **me** mad and a few minutes later he growled and snapped a piece of wood he was shaping to replace one of the spindles on the porch railing." 

"Good. But anger could be dangerous for a wolf. Still, I think, Anna, you have learned all I can teach you. Each Omega is different in their own way. It seems your talents lie a great deal in your voice, especially when you sing." They both knew he was referring to the time, not so very long ago, when she'd used her voice to soothe Bran's beast after Mariposa used dark magic to completely subdue his human half. 

"I can still come by to visit though, right?" she countered. 

"Of course my dear," he replied and watched her head to her car. Once Anna left Asil wondered how much time he had before Thea's father arrived and what the man was going to say to him. More importantly, what was **he** going to say in return? 

* * *

Sage was perched on the hood of her car when Thea pulled into the parking space in front of her room. She waved at Thea and slid off as the other woman and her father got out of the car. "Good afternoon. You look well rested Mr. Stavros. I know you want to go talk to Asil but I think I should give you some advice first. You're a dominant personality so you'll probably understand more than most. Asil is a very dominant werewolf. As a result, do not get into a staring contest with him. His wolf will take it as a challenge. If he's in the hothouse when we get there, don't raise your voice because he will get angry. He feels that loud voices are unhealthy for his roses. Yes he has his quirks," Sage said at the look Thea's father gave her. "But don't we all?" she added. 

"I do not like talking to someone I cannot look at," Mikolas replied. 

"You can look at him, just don't get into a staring contest. Meet his eyes briefly. If its any consolation, he'll have the same urge, to stare you down to prove he's the more dominant one and he will have to fight to resist the urge too." 

Mikolas nodded. "Alright. Take me to him. I know you think there is no need for this Althea but a father knows these things." 

Sage glanced at Thea then moved to the driver's side of her car. "I'll drive," she said and waited for them to get in. 

Mikolas held the passenger door open for his daughter, a sign of trust that Sage meant them no harm, and slid into the backseat for the ride to Asil's. 

* * *

Asil heard the car and knew Sage wouldn't be alone. He exited the hothouse and gently closed the door behind him. This would not be a conversation to have around his roses. Besides, he was ready for a cup of tea. "Good afternoon Sage, Thea, Mr. Stavros. Would any of you like some tea? I was just going to fix myself a cup." 

"I'll pass today," Sage replied. "Why don't I take Thea to go see your roses while you and Mr. Stavros talk," she added. Surely Asil could control himself enough to not cause any problems, especially in light of his insistence the night before that Thea's father come to no harm. 

"Go manari mou," Mikolas said when his daughter hesitated. "We are two civilized men, we can have a civilized discussion." 

Thea let herself be led away to the hothouse and offered up a prayer that all went well between Asil and her father. 

Asil led Mikolas into his home and fixed them both some tea before he sat at his kitchen table. "Let's do be civilized," he said and the way that he sat was as if he was posing for an unseen camera. 

Mikolas sat opposite him, added a bit of cream and sugar to his tea, and took a sip. "What is your intent where my daughter is concerned?" He didn't beat around the bush about it. 

Asil set his cup down. "I will help her to understand what she is, what it means to be an Omega, which is what we call werewolves who are like her, wolves with the innate ability to affect those around them. They are rare because a dominant wolf's instinct to protect is heightened where they are concerned and few humans humans with the qualities of an Omega are changed. Few are crazy enough to attack an human Omega." 

Mikolas studied him as he spoke. "And beyond that? Do not think your interest in her has gone unnoticed. I will be frank with you. I never liked Althea's ex-husband. There was something that always seemed not quite right but I wanted her to be happy and she seemed happy with him, in the beginning, so I said nothing. I did not protect her from the predator that he was. She thinks she fooled us, when things turned bad, but I saw the marks and I wanted to kill him for touching her in anger. I will not allow her to be hurt again. I do not care what you are. If you hurt her in any way I will make sure you pay for it." 

"I would sooner cut off my own arm with a silver blade than harm her," Asil growled. "Her ex-husband hit her and he's still breathing?" he added and he had to fight to keep his wolf under control. It raged at the thought of anyone laying a hand on Thea. 

Mikolas watched his dark eyes change color before returning to normal and cocked a brow at him. That was not the reaction of someone who would play games that left his daughter hurting. It was the reaction of a man who already had feelings and the thought that someone had hurt her infuriated him. Mikolas nodded. "I am satisfied she is safe with you. Yes he still lives if only because I have not figured out yet how to make it look like an accident," he replied. 

Asil laughed at that. "If you were a werewolf I think you would be a very dangerous man Mr. Stavros." 

He took that for the compliment he was sure it was meant as. "Mikolas. Mr. Stavros makes me feel old." 

By the time Sage and Thea came into the house, hoping 'the talk' was over, it was to find Asil and Mikolas in an animated discussion on Spanish architecture. 

"The architecture of Al-Andalus in Cordoba, which arose after the conquest of the former Hispania by the Moorish troops of Musa ibn Nusair and Tariq ibn Ziyad and the overthrowing of the Umayyad dynasty in Damascus produced some breathtaking structures," Asil said animatedly. 

"True, it did," Mikolas agreed. "But the architecture of the Romanesque period is even more so. Have you ever seen the Catherderal of Santiago de Compostela? Absolutely stunning."

They bantered back and forth a bit longer before Sage finally cut in. "As enlightening as all this is, its getting close to dinner time and Bran has invited Thea and her father to dinner." 

Thea was unaware of that and frowned before she sighed. "This should be... interesting." At the look her father gave her she tried to explain. "Bran's.. wife doesn't like the type of werewolf I am. I'm sure it'll be a fun evening though," she said and tried to sound positive. 

"That's the spirit," Sage replied. "Come on, I'll take you back to the motel to freshen up and then you can follow me to Bran's," she added. 

Mikolas nodded at Asil and shook his hand, they'd come to an understanding, and then he followed his daughter out to the car. "Why does this woman not like you?" he asked. 

"Well, you see, every pack has a hierarchy, a structure of most dominant to least. An unmated female, like Thea or I, regardless of if we're personally dominant, is usually at the bottom of that structure. Leah, being Bran's wife and mate, because there is a difference because a mate is something deeper, is at the top. Normally Thea would have to do whatever Leah says but Omega's are outside of that structure. They don't have to take orders and Leah hates that. She takes it out on our other Omega, Anna, too. Just try to ignore her tantrums," Sage said, explaining it all to him. "Which, really, it explains why even before she was Changed Thea didn't listen when ordered to do something," she added. She was sympathetic for her friend though because she was right; it wasn't going to be a fun dinner. 

* * *

Thea followed Sage to Bran's and expected Sage to leave once they were there so she was surprised when the other woman got out of her car too. 

"Bran invited me too," Sage said at the look Thea gave her. "I guess he thinks I can run interference or something," she added. "You know, take Leah's attention off of you," she added. 

"Maybe its for moral support," Thea replied. They were becoming fast friends and she was glad Sage would be there too. 

Sage didn't bother with knocking once they reached the door, she just opened it and stepped inside. "If he wasn't expecting us I would have knocked," she said at the look she got from Thea's father. 

"Even being expected, it is still rude to just walk into someone's home," Mikolas countered. 

"Normally that is true but werewolves see things differently, especially when the house in question is not only their Alpha's home but also a refuge for wolves in need." Bran had heard them come in and left his study to greet them. "Its good of you to join us for dinner," he added. "The dining room is this way," he said and escorted them through the house. 

The table was set for seven which meant they were waiting for someone else. Thea hadn't seen any other vehicles when they'd pulled up out front. 

"Charles and Anna will be here momentarily. I thought it would keep things more comfortable for our guest that way." What Bran wasn't saying was that having Thea and Anna both there might keep the tension down. 

Leah wasn't happy with Thea in the house and glared at her after setting the rolls on the table. When Charles and Anna walked in she was all but bristling with annoyance. It was bad enough having one Omega in her home, but now she had to deal with two. "Dinner is ready," she said, ignoring Anna and Thea. If she couldn't control them then she'd settle for ignoring them. 

"It all looks delicious Mrs. Cornick," Mikolas said once everyone was seated. 

She preened at the compliment. "Thank you. At least someone appreciates all my hard work," she replied. 

"What is it you do for a living Mr. Stavros?" Anna asked curiously. 

"I am an architect. Stavros Building and Design is one of the most sought after building design companies in New York," he replied. 

"Really? What did you think of Thea's house?" Sage asked. " She'd been there and she thought the house was beautiful. 

"I think my daughter chose wisely with the builder she went with. He did a superb job." 

"Anna, you have **got** to see her home. Thea has such an eye for detail. I'm thinking of letting her redecorate my house for me." 

Anna laughed. "I know how much you like your stuff so Thea's house must have been really impressive." 

"Of course you'd say that," Leah said to Anna. "You don't have any taste at all. What was it you had in your dingy little apartment? A card table and two folding chairs?" she said with mock sweetness. 

Anna ignored her, or tried to, but Thea didn't. "You have never known hardship, have you? Its always easy to tell. Those who haven't tend to look down on those who have without realizing its those hardships that helped them to survive things that would have destroyed others." She turned her attention to Anna. "I think its admirable to have walked through hell and come out whole." 

Leah huffed. It wasn't exactly rude but she didn't like it. "Don't you dare pretend like you know anything about me. Lesser wolves need to learn some manners and remember their place," she growled. 

Mikolas set down his fork. "Thank you for the delightful meal, Mr. Cornick, but I think it is time to leave. I will be returning to New York tomorrow and I wish to spend a bit more time with my daughter." He'd barely eaten a bite but he would not sit there listening to the woman speak like that to his daughter. 

"Papa, its alright. We shouldn't let such delicious food go to waste. We can stay up for hours to spend that time together," Thea said softly. 

Leah, who'd been looking snide, got a cowed look on her face which meant that Bran had scolded her, in her head, where no one else could hear. "I apologize, I didn't mean to offend you," she said to Mikolas. "Please, enjoy your dinner," she added and focused all her attention on her plate. 

Mikolas felt like he'd missed something and frowned but the tension he'd felt faded slowly. "It does smell wonderful," he admitted. "I am curious about something Mr. Cornick. Your town has a motel, I was told it is often used by hikers, but why no restaurant?" 

"We really don't get enough visitors to have one," Bran replied. 

"I keep telling Bran we don't need visitors or tourists, maybe the townspeople would like a break from cooking their own meals sometimes, but alas I am ignored," Sage said with a dramatic sigh that made Anna giggle. 

"It is something to think about, her suggestion. Of course the would depend on if you wanted to risk having more visitors passing through than you're used to. Which would include needing to advertise your town a bit, so I doubt there would be that big of an increase anyway," Mikolas said after a moment. The little sign indicating where the town was was so small it was easily missed if you didn't know to look for it. "But it is not my decision to make, I am merely giving my opinion." 

"See, even a stranger here thinks a restaurant would be a good idea," Sage said. "Its just a thought," she added quickly at the look Bran gave her. 

Once again Anna diverted the discussion. "How long have you lived in the U.S. Mr. Stavros?" she asked. The air was thick with tension and that was bad for werewolves. She gently pushed a calming wave out to everyone to ease it. It was one of the many gifts being an Omega gave her. 

"My parents moved us here when I was a boy. I met Althea's mother on a trip back to Greece to visit family when I was fifteen. We wrote each other often, she encouraged my desire to go into the Marines, even though my parents were hesitant about it because they feared for my safety, and she further encouraged my dreams of being an architect. When she was old enough she became my wife. She was the friend of a younger cousin," he explained at the look Anna gave him. "She was eleven when we met but I knew immediately she was the other half of my soul." 

"What papa isn't telling you is that mama's papa did not initially approve of them even writing one another, but papa convinced him of his sincerity when he continued courting mama even after he'd enlisted in the Marines. Papa sent his military pay, most of it, to mama to 'support his family'," Thea put in. "Papou had no choice but to admit that papa's feelings and intentions were true." 

"That's kind of romantic," Anna said dreamily and Sage agreed. 

After that the meal continued with idle conversation until it was over. Mikolas watched his daughter a moment before he turned his attention to Bran. "I have one request, Mr. Cornick, before I leave tomorrow." 

"Oh? What might that be?" Bran asked, voice neutral.

"I would like to see my daughter's... what do I call it? Her other self?"

"Her wolf would suffice. You need visual proof. Very well. I will warn you though. It will not be pretty, nor will it be painless. Changing hurts, but the first few times a new wolf changes it hurts even more so. You will not be able to touch her until I tell you its safe, and she will most likely remain in her wolf until morning, so there will be no further conversations between the two of you until then," Bran informed him.

"I understand. I would still like to see it."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Thea said quietly. She was afraid that if she changed with a human there, even if that human was her father, she'd not be able to control herself. 

"You won't. Your father is quite safe from your wolf," Bran assured her. 

Thea hesitated but one look in her father's eyes and she knew she had to do it. He wouldn't fully believe until he saw it for himself. "Alright," she said and moved away from the table. While she undressed with her back to them Anna quietly explained to Mikolas that changing while wearing clothes was extremely painful because the nerves were so raw during it and even the lightest touch could be excruciating. 

Bran was honest when he'd said it wasn't pretty. Mikolas had to force himself to not go to her side as her body slowly shifted from human to wolf and small pained noises escaped her. By the time she was done his hands were stiff from keeping them balled up so tightly in fists. 

After what felt like forever Thea stood on four legs instead of two and panted through the last tingles of pain. When she felt better she shook herself and wagged her tail a little as she lifted her eyes to her father. Her human half was worried about his reaction. 

Mikolas stared at the black and brown wold in front of him. "Can I...?" he asked, reaching out to touch her, but he hesitated. 

"It's safe," Bran told him. 

Thea moved closer to him and when her father's hand touched her fur she sighed. If he was willing to touch her, he couldn't be repulsed by what he saw. 

"You are beautiful, kopela mou," he murmured. "Thank you for showing me this," he added softly. 

"Sage will drive you back to the motel, Mr. Stavros, but Thea must remain here until she returns to human form," Bran informed him. 

Thea whined but she knew it was safer that way. 

"Don't worry, she'll be back to human form by morning," Sage assured Mikolas. 

It wasn't easy to leave his daughter there but he had to trust that she was safe. "Very well," he said finally. He knelt and looked into his daughter's eyes. "You are still my daughter," he said and pet her a moment before standing up again. "I'm ready to go," he said to Sage and followed her out. 

Thea was taken to a room that was reinforced in case of trouble and she curled up on the bed to get some sleep. It was a long time coming as she thought about all that had happened the last few days but finally she drifted off content with the knowledge that her father accepted her and loved her no matter what.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be.

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me.

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

The following afternoon Thea was once again on her way to the airport in Missoula with Sage and Asil. She sat in the back with her father so they could talk while Sage drove. She noticed Asil wasn't nearly as tense as he'd been the first time her father sat behind him in the car. That was a good sign, right?

"If you need anything, you are to call me. You may be all grown up, you may have a new family, but you are still my daughter, still my flesh and blood," Mikolas said to her.

"I will papa, I promise," Thea replied. She had to wipe tears from her eyes. She'd cried when she'd left New York too, but this time the tears were more of gratitude than sorrow.

"You will keep her safe for me," Mikolas said and his eyes were on Asil. The werewolf shifted in the seat to look back at him and Mikolas held his gaze a moment before looking away. "Family is everything and my children mean the world to me. I know I cannot always protect them but I can do my best," he added. "Even if that means trusting another to watch over them."

Asil nodded. "She will be safe."

Once they were at the airport Asil and Sage hung back so Thea could say good-bye. "Call me when you're back in New York so I know you made it safely, please," Thea said and hugged her father tightly. "I love you papa. Give everyone else my love."

"I will manari mou. I love you too. Don't be afraid to go after what you want, even if he's reluctant for what he may think are good reasons." He chuckled at the look on his daughter's face. "The man is attracted to you Althea, but something tells me you will have to pursue him." Mikolas kissed her cheek and headed for his gate.

* * *

Thea was quiet on the drive back to Aspen Creek. Sage glanced at her in the rear view mirror but it was hard to tell what she was thinking. "Hey, you know what we need? A girl's night. What do you say, when we get back to town, I call the girls and we all hang out at my place? Just me, you, Anna and Luna. Luna was the quiet little red-head who hung back during your joining ceremony. She's good people and if you get her going about myths and legends she will talk your ear off."

"That sounds like fun," Thea admitted. "I wondered who she was. I mean, its not like there are a lot of female werewolves here. Why is that?" she asked.

"There aren't many female werewolves anywhere," Asil replied. "The change is so violent that few females survive it. Luna is a submissive wolf, which makes her nearly as unique as you and Anna because most females who survive the change are dominant to some degree," he added.

Thea thought about her own attack. She could understand why it was hard for women to survive something like that. "That makes sense. I don't know how **I** managed to survive it but... I'm grateful."

"Being a werewolf is nifty," Sage agreed. "Well, as long as you overlook the quick to anger and turning furry," she added.

Thea laughed. "True, but I could be dead and that would have broken my pap's heart." She didn't want to think about the fact that her parents, siblings, nieces and nephews would all grow old and die while she stayed forever young.

* * *

Sage dropped Asil off at his house, swung by the motel for Thea to get her things, and then drove both of them to her house. Once there she called Anna and Luna and by the time they arrived she had trays of snack foods ready to much from. 

"Soooooo since you two haven't officially met, Luna meet Thea, Thea meet Luna. There, now that that's out of the way, how about some music?" Sage said and put on something with a beat. 

Anna shook her head. "When Sage get's going, look out. She's a whirlwind." 

"Of course I am. I'm the life of the party!" Sage replied as she sashayed to the music. The others laughed at her comment. "Come on, get up and dance," she added before she grabbed Thea's hand to pull her to her feet. 

Once she was on her feet Thea tugged Anna up who in turn did the same to Luna. The four of them danced around Sage's living room for a while before finally turning their attention to the food. Every last bit of it was fattening, or would be if they were human. "Want to know what one of the best things about being a werewolf is?" Sage asked after popping a cheesecake bite in her mouth. "I can eat as many of these as I want and never have to worry about getting fat," she added with a grin. 

"That's so true!" Anna said with a laugh. "Have you ever seen a fat werewolf because I know I sure haven't." 

"What's one of the worst things about it?" Thea asked after a moment. 

"Watching the people you love, your family and friends, grow old and die," Sage replied soberly. "After a while you stop interacting with humans because it just hurts too much. It was probably worse back before the US was founded. I mean, can you imagine how people back then would have reacted?" She shook her head. "Anyway, there's no use dwelling on that. There's no way to change what we've become." 

"No, we can't. Not that I would even if I could. Not now," Anna replied. "I wouldn't have Charles if I wasn't a werewolf." 

"Charlie is definitely a catch," Sage said with a wink. She was the only one who could get away with calling him that. Well, she figured Anna could too if she wanted to, being his mate and all, but Sage had never figured out **why** Charles let her call him that. It was just one of those oddities of life. 

"Yes, yes he is," Anna said with a grin. "Mind you he's not the only wolf in our pack who is," she added. "There is a certain male who has a passion for roses who's not bad on the eyes either." She was of course **trying** to get Thea's interest piqued about Asil since it was obvious he had a thing for her. 

Luna was quiet while they bantered back and forth about Charles. He was a good man but he was also very scary when he needed to be. She saw the way Anna glanced at Thea when she mentioned Asil and smiled a little. Her friend was trying to play matchmaker it seemed. When there was a lull in the conversation she spoke up and changed the subject. "So, um, I've been thinking that it... might be time for me to move on and leave Aspen Creek." 

Anna and Sage both stared at her. "What? Why?" Sage asked. "I thought you were happy here Luna." 

"I am," she said then sighed. She thought about the best way to answer the question and went with frank honesty. "Because I think its time for me to get back out in the world. I love it here, don't get me wrong, but... I need something more. I'm going to talk to Bran and see what he thinks.. see if there are any packs kind of close by where I could still visit when I wanted to without going across country to do it." 

"Our little Luna is all grown up," Sage teased before giving her a hug. "You've healed and you're ready to take on the world again. It makes sense," she added. "Me, I'll never leave. This is home now. Besides, someone has to stay to keep our Omegas from getting bored," Sage said with a cheeky grin. She'd been in Aspen Creek for two decades now and couldn't see herself living anywhere else. 

"Heaven help us," Anna joked. 

"Hey, I'm not.. oh, wait, maybe you're right," Sage replied. 

"You know Sage, you remind me a bit of my brother, Cyrus," Thea said after a moment. 

"Gee, thanks. I remind you of a guy." 

"No, it's not in a bad way!" Thea said with a laugh. "Your love of life and the way you like to have fun, Cy is like that. If you were human I could see you on the streets of New York hitting all the hottest nightclubs." 

Sage thought about that for a moment before she nodded. "Yeah, I could see that." 

"How many siblings do you have?" Luna asked. 

"Five. I have three brothers and two sisters. Needless to say my parents feel very blessed." 

"Wow, big family. I have an older step-sister but that's it," Luna replied. 

Their talk turned to other things, favorite movies, favorite actors, favorite things to do, and the conversation lasted well into the night. Slowly everyone else drifted off to sleep and Thea slipped into the kitchen for a drink before bed. Her gaze drifted to the window and when she looked out she saw Asil, in wolf form, watching the house. He was definitely taking his promise to her father to keep her safe seriously. 

* * *

Asil waited until darkness fell before he changed into his wolf and loped over the terrain between his home, which was located as far from town limits as possible while still technically being **in** Aspen Creek, and Sage's home on the other side of town. He got close enough to listen to them talk and he leaned forward a little every time Thea spoke. He finally admitted to himself that he desired her but he was intent on not pursuing her. He had his reasons, he just wasn't sure his wolf was willing to listen to them. 

He moved a little away from the house when he realized they were going to sleep. He was just getting ready to leave when, through windows over the kitchen sink, he saw Thea. Her hair was loose and falling in soft waves down her shoulders. The soft lighting made her hair shine and it almost looked like she had a halo. It was an ethereal sight and she was most assuredly an angel in his opinion. When he realized she saw him he slipped further away until he was sure he was out of sight. Then he turned and headed home. 

* * *

The following morning Thea awoke first and feeling the need to do something she raided Sage's kitchen and cooked breakfast. By the time Sage, Anna, and Luna were all awake she had a huge stack of pancakes accompanied by scrambled eggs loaded with cheese, fried ham, and sausage. 

"Lordy Thea, how long have you been up?" Sage asked. 

"Um.. a while. I hope you don't mind me fixing breakfast," she replied. 

"No, not at all. It saves me having to do it," Sage said with a laugh. 

They all fixed plates and sat to enjoy the meal. "Mm, this is good. What did you add to the pancakes?" Luna asked. 

"A hint of cinnamon and brown sugar. Its the way my mama always made them when we were growing up." 

"I'll have to remember that. Charles likes pancakes, I'll bet he'd really like these,"Anna said. 

Since Thea cooked the others cleaned up and eventually headed off to their own homes. Thea headed first to Bran's, to drop off her bags in the room she would be using for the time being, managed to avoid a run in with Leah, and then headed over to Asil's. Part of her was anxious to begin learning all she could about what being an Omega meant but the larger part just wanted to see him. She was attracted to him, she wouldn't deny it, and the thought of spending time with him made her smile. It didn't matter if that time was spent learning from him, at least she'd be close enough to breathe in his scent, which she found very appealing. She had no idea why he affected her the way he did. Maybe she could talk to Sage or Anna about it later. 

* * *

Asil heard the car pull up and knew who it was. He let her come to him though. He didn't want to look like he was overly-eager to see her even if he was. His wolf snarled in his head but he ignored it. She was young, how could he even think to claim her when he could lose control and leave her to grieve? He shook his head to clear it and focused on the rosebush he was in the process of pruning. 

* * *

Thea headed for the hothouse first. If he wasn't there, which was highly unlike from what Sage said about his passion for his roses, then she would check the house. She paused just inside the door and breathed in the warm air that was heavily scented from so many roses in bloom. Her eyes scanned the building before she found him and headed his way. "Hello Asil," she said quietly once she reached his side. This close his scent mixed with the roses in a way that made her ache to bury her nose against his neck just to breathe it in. Thea blinked at the though. That had **not** come from her. That was her wolf. Her wolf wanted to wrap herself up in his scent until it clung to her. The realization unsettled her. 

Asil felt her sudden unease and turned towards her. "Thea? What's wrong?" he asked and he sucked in a breath when he met her eyes. They weren't the warm brown eyes of her human half but the gold eyes of her wolf. What happened to bring her wolf out? 

"Its... nothing," Thea murmured. "Er, nothing to worry about anyway," she added because she knew he could smell the lie. 

Asil studied her. "I cannot help you if you aren't honest with me." 

Thea sighed softly. "It was just a stray thought I had that I realized wasn't **me** thinking it but my wolf. It's just a huge adjustment, having thoughts that aren't my own." 

Asil patted her hand. "You'll get used to it my dear. It just takes time. Now, let's go inside to have a cup of tea and we can begin your training." 

Thea followed him inside the house and admired the warm feel of it; dark browns mingled with lighter beige tones. His scent was strongest in the living room and kitchen and she figured he spent most of his time in those two rooms. 

"You know some of the basics, you know an Omega is outside of pack structure, which means you can choose when you want t listen to orders and when you don't. But being an Omega is so much more than that. Packs that are blessed with an Omega suffer far fewer losses than other packs. When dominant wolves are angered to the point of fighting an Omega can calm their their wolves and allow cooler heads to prevail. They reduce aggression, anger, even rage and can put the wolf to sleep. It takes practice to perfect it so that you don't overdo it and cause everyone around you to feel like they're drunk though." 

"One person can do all that?" Thea asked softly. She couldn't imagine being able to stop a fight before it even happened just with her presence. 

"One Omega, yes. As Bran told your father, you are special Thea. A rare treasure that is to be protected and cherished." He debated on his next words but he felt she needed to be warned. "There is something you should know. We have a number of unmated male wolves in the pack who have already begun to... take notice of you. It won't be long before at least some of them begin trying to court you. Female werewolves are rare and that alone is enough for you to garner their attention. When you add in the fact you are an Omega, and you are quite lovely, you will no doubt have your pick of potential mates. There are many who would worship the ground you walk on if you chose them." _'Myself included,'_he added silently. 

Thea blinked at that. "Why would they do that?" she asked. 

"Because you are a treasure my dear." 

"So.. do they court Sage and Luna too?" she asked. 

"Some have tried, yes, with Sage, but she's shown no interest. Luna has only been with us a few years and she was damaged when she came so the Marrok made sure the males left her alone." 

"Okay, so if that happens, is there a proper way to decline? I wouldn't want to offend or say something wrong." 

"Just be gentle about it my dear. Not that I could ever imagine you being rude to anyone. You have a very gentle nature." 

Thea laughed a little. "My ex-husband would disagree, especially after the way I went after him in the divorce." 

"Yes, well, your father shared some insights about the man, he didn't deserve the treasure that you are," Asil growled. 

Thea felt herself blush a little. "Thank you for that." She watched him a moment. "What made you want to grow roses in Montana?" she asked curiously. 

"I have always loved them. Before I left Spain I have the most beautiful Spanish roses. It hurt to have to leave them behind. When I came here, building the hothouse and growing the roses helped me to not feel so... lost inside my own head," he confessed. 

"It helped you to focus, I can understand that," Thea replied. Then she asked the question she really wanted to know the answer to. "Why were you outside Sage's house last night? I saw you and I think you realized it and hid in the shadows so I couldn't see you anymore." 

He'd been hoping she wouldn't ask about that. The best answer was the truth but he wasn't sure he was ready to admit it out loud yet. "I was making sure everyone was okay, that you were okay. You seemed sad on the way back from Missoula." 

Thea studied him before she nodded. "I was, a bit. It was sweet of you to be so concerned Asil." 

"Yes, well. I think that's enough for today," he replied gruffly. "You know, you most likely won't have to stay at the Marrok's for long, just until the full moon. Omega's tend to have better control of their wolves than others because of what they are." 

"That would be nice," she admitted "I miss my house," she added. She set her empty tea cup on the table where they'd been talking. "I will let you get back to your roses. Have a good rest of the day Asil," she said and left. 

Asil watched her go. His wolf wasn't happy with him. He'd told her about the other males because they were all a lot closer to her in age than he was and she deserved to know that she had the right to accept or refuse any male who wanted to court her, but his wolf howled at the thought of **them** not claiming her before anyone else could.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Back at the Marrok's, Thea slipped inside with the hope of avoiding Leah again. The problem was, she was hungry and she knew she had to eat or risk having problems with her wolf. She sighed and headed to the kitchen. Maybe she'd get lucky and Leah wouldn't be around. 

Thea was in the middle of putting a couple of sandwiches together to take to her room with her when she heard footsteps. She knew even before she turned around that it was Leah. "Good afternoon," she said politely. 

Leah wrinkled her nose at her. "I thought I smelled something unpleasant," she said and moved past her to get a drink. 

Thea opened her mouth to say something rude but thought better of it. "I don't like this any more than you do. I didn't ask for my life to be completely changed by being attacked by a monster. I miss my house and my solitude. I'm sorry my presence is so disturbing to you," she said. She kept her chin up as she left the kitchen with her food. She didn't run downstairs to her room but she did walk faster than normal. 

Once she was in her room she checked her phone, which she'd put on vibrate the night before without thinking that she might not hear when her father called, and discovered he'd left a message telling her he'd gotten home safe and sound and assumed she didn't answer because she was asleep. She felt bad about missing the call and dialed her parents' home. When the other end was picked up it wasn't either of her parents who answered, it was her brother Cyrus. 

"Missing us already adelphi?" Cyrus said with a teasing note in his voice. "Or are you still feeling guilty about scaring mama and papa so much that papa hopped a red eye flight to the middle of nowhere Montana to check on you?" he added. 

"A bit of both Cy, if I'm completely honest. Wait, why are you answering their phone?" she asked. 

"Because papa decided that mama deserved a holiday and he's taken her to that little bed and breakfast in Hague they like to go to and I will be house sitting for them. How are you Thea? Papa said you were fine, but you know me, I have to hear it from the source." 

Thea laughed softly. "Yes you do. I'm fine Cy. I'm healing. Being away from there, not having to worry about running into them, it helps." 

"Damn, I was hoping to get to beat the hell out of that kotsiros," Cyrus growled and for a human it was a good growl. 

Thea sighed. "Cy, he's not worth getting into trouble." 

"Thea, we know what he did to you, there near the end. I'm not talking about the cheating. I wish you'd come to me, or to Helios or even to Petros. We would have gotten you away from him adelfi, we would have protected you." 

She heard the hurt in his voice and it made her eyes fill with tears. "I know Cy. I was afraid, not of him because I'd already decided to file for divorce, but of what you, Helios, Petros, or papa would have done if I'd admitted he was hurting me. It would have broken my heart if one of you had ended up in jail over it." 

"That's our Thea, always putting others first and trying to protect them. I won't promise not to beat his ass if he gives me a reason to but I won't go hunt him down in order to do it," he said. 

"Good. That's all I can ask. Now, tell me, how are you? And how are things with Rachel? The last I'd heard you two were talking about moving in together." She had no clue that Rachel was a werewolf or that she'd gotten her Alpha's permission to tell him what she was because she wanted to convince him to try the change. 

"I'm good. A little puzzled, but good. Things were great with Rachel. Then she got all weird on me and I thought she was dumping me but then she said she had something really important she had to talk to me about before we could move in together. I'll be seeing her in a little while. I'll tell her you asked about her." 

"That sounds a bit ominous," Thea said with a frown. "You'll call me and let me know everything's alright, won't you? You know I'll worry if you don't Cy." She had a bad feeling but she wasn't sure why. 

"Sure Thea, I'll call you later tonight. I'm gonna get off of here. You take care of you," Cyrus said and after she said bye they both hung up. 

Thea sat there worrying about the conversation while she ate her sandwiches then tried to push the worry away. She was just overreacting after her own attack, she was sure all was well. To distract herself she called Sage to see if she wanted some company. Maybe she'd talk to Sage about it and get another perspective. 

"I am always up for company," Sage replied. "Besides, it sounds like something is bothering you. Come on over and we'll talk." 

Thea hung up and headed to Sage's house. She couldn't shake the bad feeling she had but she tried to convince herself it was nothing, just an overreaction to what her brother had said. 

"Hey girl. Wow, you really look upset. What's going on Thea?" Sage asked once Thea got there.

"I don't know, Its probably nothing. I'm probably overreacting but..." She sighed softly. "Let me start at the beginning," she said and when Sage handed her a beer she laughed a little. "I look that bad huh?" 

"You look like you could use it, yeah, even if the effects won't last long. Now, tell me what's got you so upset," Sage replied. 

"Thanks," Thea said and tucked her feet under her when she sat on the couch. "I missed my papa's call last night after he got back to New York so I called the house a little while ago to apologize and my brother Cyrus answered because my parents are taking a holiday. When I asked him how things were between him and his girlfriend, because they've been talking about moving in together, I got a really bad feeling after something he said. He said she got really weird on him and then said there was something very important she had to talk to him about first. Its probably nothing but I can't shake the feeling I have that something's wrong." 

Sage listened and thought about her response. "Over the years I have come to realize that more often than not our instincts are spot on. There may be some merit to your bad feeling I'm just not sure what to do about it." 

"Therein lies my problem. Its not like I can just drive over to check on him," Thea said worriedly. 

"You know what? Let me call Anna. We can run it by Charles and see what he thinks," Sage said and hit the speed dial button she had programmed on her phone for Anna's cell. 

"Hey Sage, what's up?" Anna said as soon as she answered. 

"Hey Anna, is Charles there? There's something I want to run by him to get his opinion on it." 

"Um, yeah, hang on a sec," Anna replied. "Honey, Sage needs to talk to you," they heard her say in the background as she handed the phone to Charles. Being a werewolf meant there was no such thing as a private conversation unless you were completely alone with the other person. 

"Sage, what's wrong?" Charles knew that was the only reason she'd be calling Anna's phone and asking to talk to him. 

"Thea's here with me. She had an odd conversation with one of her brothers and has a bad feeling about something he said. Here, I'll let her explain," she said and handed Thea the phone. 

Thea took a deep breath before she spoke. "I called to talk to my father but my brother Cyrus answered. We talked for a bit then I asked how things were with his girlfriend because they were talking about moving in together. He said she'd gotten all weird on him then said there was something important she needed to talk to him about first before they could do it and he's on his way to see her as we speak. I'm probably overreacting but... something feels off to me Charles," she confessed. "And no matter how hard I try to convince myself otherwise, I can't shake this feeling." 

Charles was silent for several minutes. "Trust your instincts Thea. It sounds to me like she's hiding something from him, something that could negatively affect him or their relationship. I'm going to go talk to Da about this, see what he thinks. I want you to stay at Sage's until I get back to you." He could feel the pull of spirits, they were trying to get his attention. That alone told him that Thea's concern was very real. 

Charles headed over to his father's house. This was a conversation that would be best done in person. He went straight to his father's study because he knew that was where Bran would be. It was where he always was. 

"Charles. To what do I owe this visit?" Bran asked when his son entered without knocking. 

Charles quickly explained the conversation he'd had with Thea. The clock was ticking and if something was wrong they might be running out of time to fix it. 

"Hm. Thea is sure something was off about it?" Bran asked. 

"She is. She thinks she may be overreacting but I don't think so." 

"I'll make some calls to the Alpha in the Bronx, have him be on the look out for trouble. It's possible the girl is pack and her wolf has chosen him for her mate and she wants to tell him everything first. Or she could be fae." In their world, if something was off it was always of a supernatural cause. 

Charles waited while his father tried several numbers. Every one of them went straight to voice mail and his unease grew with every unanswered call. 

Bran was not amused by the fact that the Alpha as well as both his second and his third had their phones turned off. That in itself was suspicious. Since they weren't answering their phones he used his other means of contacting them, but instead of it being a request he made it an order. _'You are to call me, now.'_ There was no ignoring an order from the Marrok. Within seconds his phone rang. "Andrew, how good of you to return my call," Bran purred into the phone and there was a dangerous edge to his voice. "Care to explain why it is that you, your second, and your third are all unavailable at the same time?" he added. 

Charles heard the gulp on the other end of the line and cocked a brow. Something was definitely going on there. He knew the Bronx pack wasn't very big, not yet, and they'd only been in the area for a few years, but if the Alpha was nervous it meant they were doing something they knew could bring the Marrok's justice down upon them in the way of his enforcer. He listened closely to see what the man had to say. 

"My apologies Marrok. We are in the middle of pack business and didn't wish to be disturbed," Andrew replied. 

"And what is this business, hmm?" 

Again that gulp. "It's nothing to concern the Marrok, just a potential new pack member being... educated on what that would mean." 

Bran and Charles shared a look. The man was lying, they could both tell. "Very well then, I will let you get back to it." At the same time he spoke to Charles in his head. _'You need to go immediately. If they are changing people without all of the rules being followed, you are to deal with them as you see fit. I fear our new wolf's brother may be in grave danger.'_ It was too great of a coincidence that Thea's brother's girlfriend had something 'really important' to tell him and the Alpha was lying. Bran didn't believe in coincidences. 

"I'll head out right away," Charles replied. He would fly himself into a smaller airport then catch a commercial flight into New York City. 

"Keep me informed. I will speak with Thea and if something has happened to her brother we will see that justice is served." 

Charles went home first. He debated having Anna stay behind but her gifts as an Omega might come in handy, especially if the Bronx pack was forcing the change on those who didn't consent to it. 

* * *

Sage tried to keep Thea distracted from her worry but when her phone rang she saw Thea jump. Sage was expecting it to be Charles so she frowned when she saw it was Bran. "Hello?" 

"Sage, give Thea the phone." 

When Sage held the phone out to her Thea took it and it felt like her heart was in her throat. "I'm here," she said quietly. 

"I have sent Charles to New York, to the Bronx to be exact. There is a fairly small pack there that, oddly enough, has two female werewolves in it. I spoke with the Alpha and his remarks warrant an investigation. I feel that your unease may be reasonable. Tell me, what is the name of your brother's girlfriend?" 

"Rachel Sinclair," Thea replied in a shaky voice. 

"Andrew Sinclair is the Alpha of the Bronx pack and his daughter, who is also a wolf, is named Rachel. You need to prepare yourself for the possibility that they are going to try to change him without his informed consent and there is the possibility he may not survive." 

Thea made a strangled sound and Sage took the phone from her. "I'll keep her here until you hear from Charles. I think she'd feel safer here without the tension that can come from Leah. That's not a slight on your mate, Marrok, but Leah doesn't like Thea and right now she doesn't need that strain too." 

"Of course. I will call when I have something to tell you," Bran replied. 

Sage hung up the phone and slipped an arm around Thea's shoulder. She didn't speak platitudes, she didn't tell her it was all going to be okay, because there was a chance it wouldn't and she wasn't going to lie to her friend. She just gave what comfort she could with her presence. 

* * *

Anna fretted all the way to New York. Charles told her why they were going and she could only imagine how worried and scared Thea was at the moment. She knew if her own brother was in such danger she'd be frantic. "Maybe this Rachel, if she is a wolf, maybe she's chosen him for her mate and she's just going to tell him everything for his own safety," she suggested. 

"If that were the case there would be no reason for her Alpha to lie. And he did lie Anna. Da and I both heard it in his voice. That's why he sent me to deal with it. If they force change Thea's brother and he survives we'll be able to calm him and then take him back with us." 

"And if he doesn't?" she asked. 

"Then the Alpha, his second, and his third will die and the pack will be broken up and the members sent to other packs. Except for the girl. I'll let Da decide her fate." He was reluctant to issue a death sentence for a female werewolf since there were so few females already. 

Anna nodded. "Makes sense. I hope for Thea's sake he doesn't die," she said softly. 

Their arrival was unannounced. They simply slipped into the Bronx and took the pack by surprise. Charles sauntered into the warehouse the Bronx pack used for all pack business and those who knew who he was were instantly on alert. Their fear permeated the air as he made his way to Andrew. 

"Why has the Marrok sent his enforcer here?" Andrew asked in a neutral voice. 

"You should know better than to try to lie to the Marrok. Where is your daughter, Rachel?" Charles asked. 

"She's tending to a pack member." 

Charles shook his head. "Lying will not help anyone here Andrew." He could feel his mate's influence seeping into the air. He knew to stay out of its sphere and he moved until he had Andrew inside it. "We know you're daughter has been dating a human. We know they're talking about moving in together, and we know she informed him there was something important she had to tell him before she could. Given that information, and your lies, we have no choice but to assume you have forced the change on the human without his full consent." 

"She's my daughter, what was I supposed to do?" Andrew asked suddenly. 

"Tell her no. We have rules for a reason, so that those who are changed know exactly what the risks are. If any wolf forces the change on a human their life is forfeit. You know this." He was expecting the attack and he was ready for it. The fight didn't last long but before Charles could land the killing blow a scream stopped him. "STOP!" The voice was feminine and full of fear and it caused Charles to pause. He looked up to find Rachel Sinclair rushing towards them. 

"Please, I beg of you, don't kill my father for this. His only real crime is loving me so much he was willing to risk the Marrok's wrath to make me happy. I begged my father to change him but he won't even look at me now. He woke up a little bit ago and... he hates me," she whispered. 

"Is he the only one you have forced the change on?" Charles asked. 

"Yes." 

Anna looked at her mate. Even she heard the truth in that single word. A distant crash followed by a human snarl had her running in the direction Rachel had come from. Cyrus Stavros was awake, confused, and hurt and that was a very bad mix for a new werewolf. 

Somehow Charles managed to reach the door first. If Anna was unable to calm the wolf he would exert his own dominance to do so, but he was willing to let his mate try first. After all, that was what she was there for. 

"It's alright," Anna said soothingly. The man bore a strong resemblance to his father, Mikolas. "I know you're confused Cyrus, and I know you're hurt, but its all going to be okay. We're friends of your sister, Thea. She asked us to check on you."

The soothing voice drifted over him and the wildness faded from his eyes. "You know Thea?" he asked. His wolf was so close to the surface that his voice was a bit distorted. 

"We do. I know you have questions and we can answer them but you have to calm down first." 

"Get her the hell away from me," he hissed suddenly. 

Anna turned to see Rachel hovering nearby. "Go, you've messed things up enough," she said and turned back to Cyrus. His eyes slowly turned to the same warm brown as Thea's and Anna sighed in relief. While Charles dealt with the Alpha and those responsible she talked with Cyrus. The Alpha and both his second and third were removed from their positions of power and the fourth was made Alpha of the now much smaller pack. Charles would keep an eye on them for a while to make sure there weren't any further issues. The trio would be expected in Aspen Creek within two days to face the Marrok and while Charles got all that organized Anna tried to convince Cyrus to go back to Aspen Creek with them. It wasn't until she had him call and talk to Thea that he agreed. 

* * *

Thea tried to keep her mind off her worry but when her phone rang and she saw it was Cyrus she nearly wept with relief. "Cy? Are you okay?" she asked. 

"I've... been better. I have some people here who say they know you," he said and frowned when Anna called out "Hey Thea." 

"Hello Anna. I didn't know you went too but it makes sense. You can trust them Cy, I promise." 

"They want me to come back with them." 

At those words Thea knew. "That would be a good idea. Everything will be explained when you get here. I promise Cy." 

"I sure as hell hope so adelfi," he said and hung up. 

Once the call ended Thea buried her face in her hands and cried for several minutes."It was hard enough for papa to accept what happened to me, how can we ask him to accept that its happened to Cyrus as well?" 

"Your brother wasn't attacked though, not like you were. Sure it wasn't exactly consented to but the situation is different. Let's use that to our advantage. Tell him about Rachel and explain she'd let her feelings control her and she Changed him. Because he wasn't fully informed before the change we thought it best he come here for now," Sage replied. 

"I think papa would accept that," Thea admitted. 

* * *

On the way to the airport Cyrus realized that by leaving he'd be leaving their parents' home unattended. He took out his phone and made a call. "Petros, I need a favor. I'm supposed to be house sitting while papa takes mama on holiday but something's come up and I have to go out of town. I need you to watch the house for me. Thanks adelphos," he said when his brother agreed and hung up the phone. 

Cyrus was barely conscious when Charles helped him onto the small private plane and no sooner was he sitting and he was out cold. He was still asleep when they reached Aspen Creek and Charles carried him to the truck, put him in the bed of it, and had to let Anna drive them to Bran's so he could watch over the new wolf. 

* * *

As soon as Thea got word they were back and on their way to Bran's she was out the door. She was a nervous wreck and Sage had to take the keys from her to drive. "No sense in getting into an accident," Sage said and Thea had to force herself to calm down so she didn't affect her friend as well. 

Half an hour after their arrival Thea was sitting at her brother's side when his eyes opened. "Thank goddess you're finally awake, I was starting to worry." His reaction wasn't what she'd expected. 

As soon as Cyrus realized Thea was there he scrambled to put some distance between them. "No. You.. you need to go. You shouldn't be in here Thea." 

"Cy, its alright. You're safe now." 

He laughed bitterly. "I'm not worried about me. **You** aren't safe. You.. you don't know what I am, what I've become," he said in a strangled voice. 

"A werewolf. Just as I am." She kept her voice soft and sent a feeling of calmness towards him. She was using what little knowledge as an Omega she had so far to try to influence him. 

Cy stared at her. "But.. how?" he asked, confused. 

"When mama and papa couldn't get me on the phone, it wasn't because I was at a bed and breakfast and I'd forgotten my phone charger at home. It was because I was attacked by a rogue werewolf, almost died, and was Changed instead. Papa knows what I am. I tried to keep it from him but you know how papa is, he knew something was wrong. We both thought it best to not say anything to the rest of the family, for now." 

Cyrus frowned. "Papa knows and he's okay with it?" he asked. 

"Yes, he is. What other choice did he have? Do you think he would abandon one of his children for something they had no control over?" she asked gently. "I know you need answers to all that's happened to you. I don't have them but let me tell the Marrok you're awake and he can answer any question you may have." 

"Marrok. I remember hearing that right before it happened. They sounded really scared when they said the Marrok wasn't going to be happy." 

Thea thought about what to say. "The Marrok is the ruler, for lack of a better word, of all the werewolves in North America. There are rules that have to be followed and they broke them. That's why whoever it was who said it was scared. I'll warn you now, he may not be quite what he seems when you first meet him." She moved to the door, peeked out to speak to the person standing there, and closed it again. "He'll be here in a minute," she said. 

When the door opened a few minutes later, the blonde man who stepped inside didn't seem like much to Cyrus. And then suddenly power swept through the room and the new wolf lowered his head, not just his eyes, in submission. Cyrus hadn't been a submissive person before he was Changed, he was nearly as dominant a personality as his father, which must have made things interesting in the Stavros household when they were children, and as such he was a fairly dominant wolf. However, Bran Cornick was the most dominant wolf in North America. When the Marrok's power hit you, you obeyed. Not even his own sons were immune. 

Thea felt the power flow past her and she could have chosen to keep her eyes on his face but out of respect she lowered them. "Bran Cornick, I would like to introduce my brother, Cyrus. Cy, meet the Marrok," she said softly. 

The power receded before Bran spoke. "Welcome to Aspen Creek. I have heard from Charles what his take on the situation is, based on what he was told, but I would like to hear your side of things." 

Cyrus didn't hesitate, the command in Bran's voice wouldn't allow it. "My girlfriend Rachel and I were talking about moving in together. She told me she had something really important to tell me first. I thought she was going to tell me her family was really religious because the one time I'd met her father he didn't seem to like me and I thought it was because we worship the Greek pantheon. She takes me to this warehouse her dad owns and I thought it was odd but she promised she'd explain. We get inside and she tells me, with a straight face, that she's a werewolf. I figured she was pulling a stupid prank or maybe she was dumping me, and then she said she could prove it. This creature came out, I thought it was a dog until it stepped into the light and then I knew no way was it a dog. She called it dad, said everything would make sense soon, and the thing growled at me. I did what any sane person would, I ran. Just before it knocked me down I heard someone say 'The Marrok won't like this' and then there was too much pain for me to even think. I guess I blacked out but I woke up a few times, in a lot of pain, and Rachel just kept telling me it would all make sense soon. She sat there acting like nothing had happened and I couldn't stand to look at her." 

Bran listened to his tale and waited until Cyrus was done to speak. "They knew the penalty for Changing someone against their will and yet they were willing to risk it." 

Anna, who'd been hovering outside, came into the room. "The girl said she begged her father to do it because she loved him and he wanted his daughter happy." 

"That does not excuse what they've done." 

"No, it doesn't. But I think you should take it into consideration Bran. And ask what Cyrus thinks should happen. He's the one they forced the Change on and he survived it. He should get a say on if they live or die." 

Bran gave his daughter-in-law a dark look. He knew she said 'live or die' on purpose. 

Cyrus blinked. "Wait, you're going to kill them? You can't just kill people, its..." 

Thea put her hand on her brother's arm. "Werewolves live by strict rules Cy, we have to in order to survive." 

"Don't kill them. There must be something else you can do. Andrew just wanted to make his daughter happy, and Rachel, maybe she was rash and could have gone about it another way. She thinks she loves me, people can do some really dumb things for love." 

"I will take your input under advisement," Bran said, and with a look at Anna he left the room. The rules were there to protect all of them but... perhaps Anna had a point. If they were going to bring wolves out to the public, maybe some rules needed to be altered. 

* * *

Food and drink were both brought into the room for Cyrus and after he'd eaten his fill he went back to sleep. It would take time for his body to adjust and the sleep was a healing one. 

Thea was sitting at his bedside deep in thought when the door opened. The scent of roses and spice, mingled with musk and mint, told her Asil was there. She didn't know how he knew what was happening but she was glad he was there. 

"You should get some rest Thea," Asil murmured. "If you are concerned for your brother I will watch over him for you." 

Thea lifted tired eyes to him. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I think he's a dominant wolf and he doesn't know you." 

"It'll be fine. I am more than capable of keeping both our wolves in line. Get some rest." 

"Wait, how did you know?" Thea asked, confused. 

"Sage called me. She thought I might be able to help. Now, go Omega, rest so you can help your brother to adjust when he awakens." 

Thea gave him a tired smile and kissed his cheek before she headed to the door. "Thank you Asil," she said and slipped out. 

Asil touched his cheek where her lips had been and stared at the door. That simple touch was nearly his undoing and he had to force himself to take a seat in the bedside chair when all of his instincts were screaming at him to go after her.

*** Adelfi = sister**

*** Adelphos = brother**

*** Kotsiros = bastard (Cyprus dialect)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Several hours later Sage stopped by to check on Thea and her brother. She wasn't expecting to find Asil still there sitting in the chair beside the bed though. "I'm surprised you're still here," she said quietly. "Where's Thea?" 

"Sleeping. I told her I would watch over him for her." 

"Ah. That was really sweet of you, if surprising. You don't normally offer to watch over strange wolves. Do you need a break? You could go get something to eat, a drink, go check on your roses," she offered. 

"No. I'm fine," he replied. 

They both heard shifting in the bed and heard Cyrus' breathing increase which indicated he was waking up. They turned their attention to him just as his eyes opened. 

Cyrus awoke expecting to see his sister beside him but found two strangers instead. "Who are you?" he asked as tension filled the air. 

"Easy big guy," Sage said gently. A scared wolf could be dangerous. "I'm Sage, this is Asil. We're friends of Thea's. Asil offered to sit with you a while ago so Thea could go get some rest. You just take some deep breaths to calm down and relax and I'll go get her. She's just down the hall, I promise." At his nod Sage left. She'd had no idea Thea's brother was so good looking. Of course some of that might be the Change but not all of it. When she reached Thea's door she knocked before she stepped inside. 

Thea was awakened by the knock and sat up quickly. "Sage?" She was confused for a moment before her tired mind cleared. "Cy, is he okay?" she asked worriedly. 

"He's fine Thea. He was a bit tense when he woke up to find two strange werewolves in the room with him but he's fine. I told him I'd come get you. The question is how are **you**? How are you holding up? I mean, this can't be easy for you to deal with." 

Thea sighed. "It isn't, but I have no choice. What are the odds that two people, from the same family, could survive the Change? How often does that happen?" 

"Honestly? I don't know. You'd have to ask Bran or maybe Charles that. Come on, let's get to your brother before he and Asil start growling at each other." 

"That... would be very bad," Thea agreed. She scrambled out of bed and followed Sage to her brother's room. Even before she stepped into the room she felt the tension coming from Asil and Cyrus. Two dominant males in one room, one of them newly Changed and still very unsettled by all that had happened to him, could be a dangerous mix. 'Think calm thoughts' became a silent mantra in her head. "Thank you, Asil, for making me go get some rest. You were right, I needed it. I'm still a little tired but I feel better," she said softly. As she moved past him she touched his arm gently and then took the chair next to the bed he'd been sitting in. "Hey Cy, how are you feeling?" she asked and touched him as well. Immediately the tension in the room faded. 

Cyrus watched the other werewolf when Thea walked into the room. When she slid past him and touched him it was clear the man was interested in her. Was this the man their papa had mentioned meeting? "Okay I guess. Hungry, still a bit unsettled, but okay. I always thought the only thing we had to fear was the fae, you know? I mean sure, some of the tales are pretty bad but I thought they were the only thing out there that wasn't human. It's just a little unsettling to find out I'm wrong." 

"I know Cy, I felt the same way. But we'll help each other through this. You know, you'll probably be given the chance to decide if you want to become a permanent member of our pack here or go elsewhere. There is the pack back in New York... if you wanted to go home." 

"What about you? Are you staying here?" His eyes kept drifting to the other woman in the room then back to Thea. 

"I am. This is my home now," she replied and smiled a little at the way he kept looking at Sage. "By the way, this is Sage," she added. 

"We met, sort of, when I woke up. Pleasure," he said to Sage. 

"It is indeed," she replied with a smile. "Asil, why don't we let the siblings talk. You can help me get them something to eat," she added and tugged on Asil's arm. She saw the way he was hovering near Thea and kept locking eyes with Cyrus. If he didn't ease up on the dominance shit he was going to start growling soon. 

Asil reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled from the room. He glanced back at the door several times until he was at the top of the stairs and could no longer see it. 

Sage was silent until they were in the kitchen. "You really need to ease up Asil. He's her brother, he's not a threat to you, not like some of the other unmated males are. Don't you glare at me. We both know you want her and we both know you think it would be unfair to her because she's newly Changed and you're an old wolf. Instead of deciding for her why don't you let her decide for herself?" she asked. 

"I have already informed her that she will no doubt have many potential suitors soon," he replied. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she replied and threw up her hands. "Fine, be stubborn, I've said my peace," she added and after filling a platter with sandwiches she headed back downstairs. 

Asil followed her. It wasn't that he was concerned about Cyrus losing control, not with Thea in the room. He just found it extremely difficult to be **away** from Thea for long. 

Cyrus took the food gratefully and devoured it. When he had his fill he turned his attention to his sister. "Why did I feel tense and ready to snap earlier and then you walked in and the feeling just went away?" 

"Thea is an Omega," Sage said before anyone else could. "They're special among werewolves. Some call them wolf-tamers or peace-bringers. They have an ability to calm others with their presence. She had some of that even before she was Changed, its just more potent now." 

"That explains why people were always drawn to you adelfi. But then I always knew you were special. Tell me what it means to be pack?" he asked suddenly. 

Thea looked to Sage and Asil for help. That was something she was still learning herself. 

"Being pack means being connected, bound, to others. It means that if a pack member is in trouble the rest of the pack can feel it through the pack bonds. It also means if a pack member is badly injured the Alpha can aid their healing by giving them strength through those same bonds," Asil replied. 

"And if a pack member dies we all feel it," Sage added quietly. "It feels like a part of you is suddenly ripped away and there's a gaping hole where they once were. We're a family." 

Cyrus was quiet while he processed what they'd said. "You are part of this pack adelfi?" he asked and Thea nodded. "Then this is where I will stay." His gaze shifted to Sage and lingered there. She was a beautiful woman. 

"I was hoping you'd say that Cy. It will be nice having you here," Thea replied. She noticed where her brother's attention was and smiled a bit. He and Sage were a lot alike, they'd probably fit well together. 

"Would you like a tour of Aspen Creek?" Sage asked Cyrus. "The town's not much but the surrounding area is beautiful," she added. 

Asil smirked. Sage was definitely interested in Thea's brother. That was good though. Maybe she was finally ready to let someone in. Of course he would take it upon himself to have a talk with the pup to make sure he was aware of Sage's past so he would be careful with her. 

"Is that okay?" Cyrus asked. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble." 

"Of course it is. Besides, if this is going to be your new home you might as well get to know it," Sage replied. 

Asil and Thea watched them go and when she was sure they were out of hearing Thea laughed. "I think its cute they're both so interested in each other that we might as well have not even been in the room. What do you think?" 

"I think it's time Sage let someone in and your brother seems like a good man," Asil replied. 

"He is, and no I'm not just saying that because he's family." She turned to Asil and studied him. "You look tired Asil. You should get some rest." 

"Are you trying to give me orders now little Omega?" he teased. 

Thea laughed at that. "As if it would work even if I tried. No, I'm just making a suggestion." 

"Mm, yes, well I'm fine. You did very good earlier when you came into the room. And you were right, your brother is a fairly dominant wolf." 

"I felt the tension even before I came into the room and just kept saying 'think calm thoughts' in my head." 

"You did well Thea," he said again. "I should get back to my roses," he added. 

"Would... you like some help with them?" Thea offered. 

He should tell her no. He really should. But that wasn't what came out. "I would be delighted to have your help." Allah help him, he was losing his resolve to stay away from her. 

Thea followed him out to his car where he held the door for her. As soon as they were on their way she sent her brother a text so he wouldn't worry. 

"How are you holding up my dear?" Asil asked as he drove. He was genuinely worried about her mental well-being. In a very short span of time her entire life was altered and no sooner was she starting to adjust to that and her life was hit with another upheaval with her brother being Changed as well. 

Thea weighed her response very carefully. She knew why he was asking. At least, she was fairly sure she knew why. He was her teacher, her mentor, it was his duty to make sure she was okay. She just wished there was more to it than that. "If I'm completely honest, I'm confused, a little scared, but I'm going to be okay. Part of me is relieved that I won't be the only one in my family still here an hundred years from now. Well, as long as Cy doesn't get himself killed or something. But the other part of me is sad knowing that many of the things we both once hoped to do with our lives may not happen. Does that make sense?" 

"It does. What we are does not mean everything we hoped for or planned for can't happen. Some things, yes, but not everything." 

"Like having children," Thea said softly. "There was a time I wanted children. I don't see that as possible anymore." 

Asil could feel her pain and wished he could soothe it but couldn't. "I'm sorry Thea, but you're right. The change is too violent and any pregnancy is lost within the first few months." 

"That's what I thought." She sighed before she spoke again. "It's just something I have to accept. My life is different now so I need new dreams. Anyway, enough depressing talk from me," she said when they pulled into his driveway. 

Asil touched her hand a moment then escorted her to the hothouse. He showed her how to deadhead the bushes and soon they were working in companionable silence. It was comforting for him, having her there. He was beginning to see what it might be like letting her in. 

Thea enjoyed working beside him as she learned how to remove the blooms that were faded in order to trick the bushes to remain in steady bloom. She felt no need for idle chatter, not like she had when she was married. She was that comfortable with Asil. 

They worked for some time before they stopped and he took her back to Bran's. Cyrus' joining ceremony would be that evening, Thea learned, and she took him aside to explain what to expect since she'd recently gone through it herself. 

Even with everything Thea told him, Cyrus was almost overwhelmed when the ceremony was complete. "This is... amazing," he said once the rush faded. When the others started stripping to change he shrugged his shoulders and joined them.

Thea laughed and shook her head. "Leave it to you to just go with the flow and get naked too," she said and moved to where she felt she had a little privacy and undressed to change as well. 

Once again Asil stayed near Thea as they ran through woods and over hills but he noticed he wasn't the only male in her vicinity. She was unmated, she was free game so to speak, and during the run several males were making their interest in her known. Asil had to fight down the urge to snarl at them. She wasn't his and they were well within their rights to begin courting her if they chose to do so. 

Thea felt his rising anger and tension and gave him a puzzled look. She was unaware of the attention she was getting as she moved closer to Asil and nudged him before trying to soothe the tension. 

Asil was grateful for her calming influence as the run continued. It kept him from doing something very stupid, like attack one of the males sniffing after her. He knew then that if he didn't come to a decision soon things were going to get out of hand. 

That was the thought that played through his mind later that night as he lay in bed thinking about what it would be like to hold her in his arms as they slept after making passionate love. Yes, he needed to make a decision very soon before his control snapped and he did something he'd regret.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

**P.P.S.** For those who are reading, even if you're not reviewing, updating has slowed to a crawl due to uncontrollable circumstances in my personal life. I am still writing on all three fics, with two others on the back burner, but not able to write as much as I'd like. When you're having to work on average 50+ hours a week, it makes doing the things you enjoy, like writing, take a backseat in the ride of life. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Her first full moon cycle arrived and no one could have prepared Thea for the pain that came with it. Sure the shift hurt anyway, but this was so much worse. It was no consolation at all to know Cyrus was going through the same excruciating pain. By the time it was over she didn't even want to move. She lay there panting, her eyes closed, until she felt a nudge followed by a soft growl. It seemed Asil wasn't going to let her wallow in pain. Thea huffed and rose to her feet. Her gaze fell on her brother and she noticed that Sage was hovering near him. 

The run that night was wild. She felt the pull of the moon as it sang to them. She'd never felt more free than she did in that moment. Those who ran close enough to her to be influenced by her joy howled at the moon as they raced through the woods and soon the woods echoed with the chorus of wolves. 

The last time she'd gone running, before the full moon, she'd been able to return to human form after a few hours but it was made clear to her that the full moon was different. Newer wolves would find themselves unable to change back until morning. When the pack returned to Bran's she and Cyrus weren't the only ones who made their way on four feet to the designated area in the basement that was set up for full moon runs. 

Asil originally planned on going home. He'd stayed near Thea on the run to be sure she was okay but he didn't often do well in a large group, especially when indoors for a long period of time. But before he started shifting he saw a couple of unmated males watching her and he bared his teeth. No, he couldn't leave her defenseless. He moved to her side, putting himself between her and the others, and settled down next to her. 

If Asil being there was a surprise, Sage remaining was a complete shock. It had been twenty years since she joined the pack and she never remained after the full moon. And yet, when Cyrus laid down she joined him and rested her head on his paws. 

The next two nights of the three-moon full moon cycle passed the same way. The four of them ran together then slept off the exhaustion of the change together as well. There was some tension between Cyrus and a couple other males but it was settled quickly and without bloodshed. There was a lot of speculation about Asil and Sage but only when the two of them were out of earshot. 

* * *

Thea was puzzled when, the morning after the cycle was over, Bran asked to see her in his study. When she reached the door she knocked lightly and after being told to enter she did so and stood there quietly. 

"Please, take a seat Thea," Bran said, motioning to the two chairs across from his desk. When she did as she was asked he continued. "I wanted to speak with you about the recent full moon. Many new wolves, like your brother, struggle with control the first few times they change during the full moon. You, however, did very well. Asil was quite vocal about assuring me that the reason for that is because you're an Omega, and after talking with Anna about her own situation, I can't help but agree. She learned control, very quickly, all on her own as well. That said, I see no reason to make you stay here any longer. You're free to return to your home if you wish to." 

"You mean it?" Thea asked in surprise. "What about Cyrus?" she added. 

"He will stay until at least the next full moon. The more dominant a wolf is, the harder it is sometimes for them to learn control. He's not a prisoner Thea, he just needs to be monitored to be sure he's adjusting to the change. If the wolf and human cannot coexist then problems can and do arise. Our goal is to make sure that doesn't happen." 

Thea considered what he said. She knew from talking with Sage, Asil, and Anna that she was one of the 'lucky' ones, like Anna, who could adjust easier to what she was. And she really did miss her home. "Thank you Bran. I really do want to be back in my own space." Going home would mean no longer accidentally running into Leah all the time too. That was a bonus. 

Thea left Bran's office with a smile on her face and not even a snide remark from Leah could make it fade. She searched out, and found, her brother watching TV downstairs with Sage almost snuggled up to him. "There you are. I should have known I'd find you watching TV," she said in mock annoyance. 

"You look like a woman on a mission, what's up adelfi?" Cyrus asked after muting the sound. 

"Umm.. I just had a talk with Bran and he said that, if I wanted to, I could go back to my house. I really do miss it, it's my sanctuary, but I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you," she replied after a moment. 

Cyrus snorted. "Abandoned me? Adelfi, I'm a big boy, I think I can handle crashing here a while longer." He sobered and continued. "I don't want to hurt someone, so if I need to stay here to be sure I can control what I am, I'm okay with that. I just need to figure out what to tell papa." 

"Would you like me to handle that for you?" Thea offered. "It might be easier if he hears it from me." 

"No, I have to do this. I am not a coward and I won't have my sister confronting our father over something so life-changing. Go, pack your bags and go home Thea, you've earned your sanctuary," he told her. 

"Alright Cy," she said softly. She wasn't going to argue with him about it. She'd perched on the arm of the couch while they talked and she leaned down to kiss his cheek before she left. 

* * *

The moment she walked into her house she felt at peace. She'd been completely honest when she'd said it was her sanctuary. She doubted many people would understand how such a big space could be a sanctuary, but for her it was. Because it was **hers**. She made herself a cup of tea and then unpacked her things. She still felt a bit guilty about leaving but she already felt calmer because she wasn't so stressed out. The only downside was that if Asil happened to go talk to Bran she wouldn't 'accidentally' bump into him anymore. 

Although she'd only been gone a few weeks, Thea spent most of the afternoon dusting and airing out the house. By evening the temperature outside had dropped dramatically and after a moment of thought she decided to turn the television on to get the weather report. She knew the closer it got to fall and winter the more unpredictable the weather there in Montana could be. 

Thea wrinkled her nose. They were calling for a storm with several inches of snow predicted. She was used to snow, she grew up in New York, but she knew that conditions in Montana were vastly different from New York. In New York snow plows would eventually clear and salt the roads for travel, did they do the same thing in Aspen Creek? She briefly considered going back to Bran's but that would be cowardice. 

She pushed that thought away and went to find something for dinner. The snow started before she even got the steak she'd chosen in the microwave to thaw. In the time it took to get the steak thawed out and cooked the ground was completely covered. Within hours there were a couple inches of snow on the ground and it was still coming down. A quick check of the weather report told her the original forecast of 2-4 inches was changed to 4-6 inches. 

Thea watched the sun fade from the sky and as night deepened the snow continued to fall. Looking out at the snow covered landscape she felt a moment of isolation. What was it like, all those years ago, when Bran first came to the area? Oh sure, visually it probably hadn't changed too dramatically but with the technology they now had you could reach out any time and be able to connect with others. That made a difference. 

* * *

Asil watched with indifference as the snow began to fall. He'd gotten used to it after twenty years of living in Aspen Creek and was well prepared with ample firewood to get him through the long winter months. The cold, and the snow, didn't bother him so much especially since he still had his roses no matter the time of year. 

Thinking of his roses turned his thoughts, not to his long dead mate, Sarai, but to Thea. He knew she'd gone home but until the snow started to come down he'd not really thought much about it. Was she prepared for snow this early in the year? It didn't often snow late August/early September in New York, and she'd been at Bran's for several weeks. Did she have firewood in case her power went out? He began to pace his living room as his wolf latched onto the thought that she might be unprepared should she lose power. 

With a growl of frustration Asil headed for his front door. He didn't know where Thea lived but Sage did. Call her or drive over? Calling was quicker, especially if she wasn't at home, because then he'd have to go over to Bran's where she would no doubt be spending time with Cyrus. He grabbed wood from the pile near his porch, tossed it in the trunk, and pulled his phone out of his pocket as he slid into his car. 

* * *

Sage was finishing up making sure she had everything she needed in case of power issues due to the snow when her phone rang. She felt a moment of disappointment when she realized it was Asil and not Cyrus and no she wasn't going to think about that too hard. "Hello, hello, what's up?" she asked when she answered. 

"I need to know where Thea's home is. Yes, I could use my abilities to find a pack member whenever I need to, but this is faster," Asil said before she could comment. 

"Is something wrong?" Sage asked. She'd not sensed anything but maybe he did? 

"Wrong? No, not that I am aware of. It's the first snow of the season and not only has Thea been at Bran's for weeks, she isn't accustomed to the tricky weather we get here. I want to be sure she's prepared in case of trouble with the power. I seriously doubt she even realized she would need to prepare so early in the year so I highly doubt she has firewood stocked up." 

"Oh, shit, I didn't even think about that," Sage replied. "She bought the old Carmichael place, er the land I mean." 

"Thank you," he said and hung up. 

* * *

Thea saw headlights approaching and assumed it was Sage coming to check up on her. When the car stopped and it was Asil who got out, however, she arched a brow. She honestly hadn't expected to see him. She opened the door as he reached it. "Hello Asil, come in," she said with a warm smile. "I'm a little surprised to see you," she added. 

"Hello Thea. Well, I was watching the snow when I realized you aren't accustomed to it snowing this early in the year and you aren't aware that it can easily knock out the power in this area. I feared you might not have stockpiled any firewood yet, especially since you were at the Marrok's until today." 

Thea blinked. "I hadn't even thought of that," she admitted sheepishly. 

"As I suspected," Asil said and touched her arm lightly. "I brought some logs to get you through tonight. I'll see that we get more logs to you tomorrow. Do you know how to start a fire in the fireplace?" 

"That is one thing I do actually know," Thea replied with a soft laugh. Her skin tingled where his fingers brushed it when he touched her. 

Her laughter made him smile. "Good. That's good. Do you have enough blankets should you need them?" He found himself admiring her home as his gaze moved around to take in the décor. 

"Yes, I have enough blankets. Its very sweet of you to worry so much." 

Asil turned to her and his eyes flashed gold briefly. "I care about your well-being little Omega," he growled. He closed the distance between them and touched her cheek. "You are important to me Thea," he admitted. "I'll go get those logs for you," he added and stepped back. It took more effort to do so than he cared to admit to. What he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her breathless. Allah help him he was losing the fight to stay away from her. 

Thea held the door for him so he could bring the logs in and set them down by the fireplace. "Would you like a cup of hot cocoa before you leave? Real cocoa, made with milk and chocolate, not that powdered stuff," she added. 

"That sounds delicious, I'd be delighted," Asil replied. 

Thea went to the kitchen, melted the chocolate, and soon had it blended in with the heated milk. A touch of sugar sweetened it just right and she set a cup down in front of Asil who'd sat at the breakfast nook to watch her. 

"Your home is lovely Thea, but why so much space?" he asked curiously. 

"Honestly, I'm just used to the space, really, and when I designed the house it was with the thought that maybe one day I'd have children and would need the room." 

"There is always adoption. I know that could be difficult, even with wolves coming out into the open, but it is an option." Things were happening rapidly now that the decision was made. He knew Charles and Anna were in Seattle now, taking care of the concerns of the European wolves, and in days, really, the whole world would know about them. 

"True. I guess I'll have to wait and see how things go, right?" she countered. Then she sighed. "Being a werewolf would only be one obstacle in my way. Many agencies are uncomfortable about letting a single woman adopt, but who knows, maybe someday in the future." She shook her head. "Anyway, thank you for worrying." 

"No need to thank me for that," Asil replied. The wind was picking up and he set his now empty cup down. "I should go before the wind makes it dangerous to travel. We'll get you a nice stock of firewood tomorrow," he said again. 

Thea followed him to the door. On impulse she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Asil. Goodnight, and please drive safe." She'd feel responsible if he was in an accident since it was because of her that he'd gotten out in the snow. 

"Don't worry so, little Omega. I've driven these roads for two decades," he growled softly and left before he followed his urges and kissed her the way he ached to. 

Thea watched him go with a sad smile. Twice now she'd taken a chance and kissed his cheek and twice she'd gotten no reaction from him. He 'cared' for her, as a friend, as a pack member, as a student. But she wanted something more. Why did she fall for men who, in the end, didn't want her the way she wanted them?


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be.

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me.

**P.S.S.** I am making some minor adjustments to the scene at Sage's home when Leah dies because of my new story, Ties That Bind. In the third chapter, when that happens in that story line, I am having Juliana be at Sage's while Charles and Anna go to the airport to pick up Aria, so in order for things to flow right, I am altering that here and replacing the previous chapter with this one.

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

********************A&amp;O********************

Asil was true to his word. The day after their first snowfall he had Thea stocked up on firewood to get her through the long winter months. September arrived and with it driving conditions worsened. Ice often covered the roads in thin, dangerous sheets, and Thea was thankful she had experience driving on slick icy roads from growing up in New York.

Much had happened in recent weeks. The meeting with the European wolves ended with two dead Alphas, the wolves being exposed to the world, and the arrival of a British wolf seeking to join the Marrok. There were a few in the pack who wondered if the woman was there to seek retribution for the death of her former alpha by Charles' hand but none would dare speak up on it in front of Bran because his word was law and he welcomed her into their fold.

It also brought the death of their Alpha's mate. Thea had never been through the pain of losing a pack member so when it happened she had no idea **what** it was. She was sitting on Sage's sofa, where they'd moved to after lunch so they could sit and chat, when she was hit with intense pain. It felt like a part of her was ripped away and she panted and whined. Sage's reaction was a bit more volatile. She howled and shattered the glass she'd been drinking sweet tea from when her hands convulsed with the pain. When she could finally speak, Thea turned to Sage and noticed her eyes had changed color to that of her wolf. "What.. was that?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"We just lost a pack member," Sage growled. She closed her eyes and felt down the pack bonds until... "Leah. Leah's gone." Now, Leah wasn't well liked but Sage knew there was only one reason she'd be gone; death. "Oh sweet Jesus, this isn't good," she added.

"Wait, what do you mean she's gone? Isn't she Bran's mate?" Thea asked and then it clicked. "Oh.. you mean... Apollo help us." She'd been told why Bran put up with Leah's antics. Apollo, among other things, was the god of healing and they would most certainly need healing in the pack, especially for their Alpha.

"Come on, we might be needed. Or, rather, you might be," Sage said. She went to her adopted niece, Juliana, who'd been dropped off there that morning when Charles and Anna had to fly to Missoula to pick up the British wolf who was joining their pack, and scooped her up. "It's okay Jules, I know it hurts, but the pain will fade." As soon as she'd realized what was happening she'd turned her attention to the youngest member of their pack. In the weeks since she'd joined them, Juliana had begun to blossom into a happy, rambunctious girl who was rapidly approaching the dreaded 'teen years' that filled all parents with a sense of terror because the hormones, especially with girls, could be so unpredictable.

"What happened Auntie Sage?" Juliana asked. She'd been curled up in a chair reading when she'd been hit with pain that took her breath away.

Sage debated on what to say and went with the truth. "Your grandpa's mate just died. There is always pain when we lose a pack member, but when they die it's worse."

Juliana's eyes widened. "Oh no. Poor Grandpa," she said softly. She'd never met Leah, Bran, Charles and Anna had all made sure of that, but she figured her grandfather was going to be upset.

"Yeah. Come om squirt," Sage said and headed for the front door so they could head over to Bran's.

********************A&amp;O********************

Throughout the day and into the night pack members stopped in to check on their Alpha or to give their condolences. Thea noticed Asil hovering near her and smiled. She was a little tired but she was reluctant to go home in case she was needed, for anything.

Bran's eldest son arrived in the early morning hours and Asil leaned close to explain to Thea who he and the dark skinned woman with him were. "That's Samuel, Bran's oldest son. He moved to Washington some time before your attack and this is his first visit back. The dark skinned woman with him is Mercedes, Mercy to her friends. She was raised here. She isn't a werewolf and Leah despised her but Bran considers her family."

"Who is the other woman?" Thea asked.

"I do believe the skittish thing is Samuel's mate. Fae, if I recall correctly."

"How do you know that?" Thea asked curiously.

"Because our dear Sage has a knack for finding things out. I have tried many times to figure out how she does it and so far I have failed."

"Maybe she has people's houses bugged," Thea joked. She yawned and tried to hide it behind her hand.

Asil saw the yawn and turned his attention to her fully. "You should go home and get some sleep."

"My car is at Sage's house. We were talking when it happened and she drove us here in hers," Thea replied.

"I can drive you to your car, or to your home if you prefer," he offered.

Thea thought about it. "I can get my car tomorrow, or, rather, later today," she finally said. This way she'd get to spend a little more time with him.

Asil nodded and gently took her elbow. They stopped to bid Bran a goodnight, paused at Sage's side long enough for Thea to tell her she'd be by later to get her car, and then he escorted her out to his. On the way to Thea's home he glanced over at her. "One thing you should know about Mercedes, she is a coyote shifter. That is a large part of why Leah hated her so much. Wolves and coyotes don't mix in the wild. You'll smell her coyote when you're close enough to her and I wanted to warn you in advance so you are prepared for it. She's also not very well liked by the women in Aspen Creek, be they wolf or human, but I think part of that is because of Leah. She'd left Aspen Creek before I came here so I can only speculate on that."

"Thank you for the warning," Thea said softly. "If she's not human or wolf though, how did she come to be raised here?"

"What I know is that her mother was fairly young when Mercedes was born and she was put in contact with Bran because she didn't know how to cope with, or raise, a child who could turn into a coyote. For whatever reason Bran took her into the pack, sort of, and gave her to a pack member and his mate to raise."

"That couldn't have been easy but I can imagine this was the safest place for her to be, what with Bran and Charles here to keep the other wolves from hurting her."

"And Samuel. They're all very protective of her."

They reached her house and Asil got out to walk her to her door. "Rest well little Omega. Call me when you're ready to go get your car and I will come get you," he said and after touching her cheek he left.

********************A&amp;O********************

The day of the funeral Thea drove herself, even though Asil offered to pick her up, because she was nervous about her decision to sing with Anna, Sage, and Aria and she didn't want to have to explain it to Asil. She'd met the British wolf the day before and found her to be both charming and sincere. If anyone doubted Aria's reason for being there Thea would be one of the first to speak up in her defense.

Throughout the funeral Thea found herself having to poke Asil in the side because every time someone got up to talk about 'how good a person' Leah was he'd mutter under his breath about them lying. The humans, thankfully, couldn't hear him but Thea knew the werewolves closer to them certainly could.

Finally Anna stepped up onto the platform and said a few honest things about Leah before informing all who were there that she, Sage, Thea, and Aria were going to sing something in Leah's honor. Thea saw the surprise on Asil's face before she moved to join the others.

Asil watched in awe as the song began. It was indeed the perfect song for the materialistic Leah and the four of them harmonized well but it was Thea's voice that had him riveted. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him and the purity of it sent his wolf to sleep. He was quiet when she sat back down beside him and he waited until the funeral was over before he spoke again. "You have a beautiful voice Thea," he murmured.

"Thank you, Asil," she said softly. "Anna says they're setting food up at Bran's for anyone who wants to stop by and give their continued support to him for his loss. I thought I'd go help wherever I could. Will I see you there?" she asked.

"I'll stop in for a bit, yes," Asil replied. "I have something I need to attend to first though."

"Alright." Thea gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she headed to her car.

Sage was leaning against it when Thea got there. "Mind if I ride with you?" she asked. "There are going to be a ton of cars in and out of Bran's yard, I'd rather mine not be one of them," she added.

"Of course I don't mind Sage," Thea said as if the question itself was a silly one. She opened her door to get in and was stopped by her brother.

"Wait up adelfi," Cyrus said. He'd sat at the back of the church because he'd made a point to avoid Leah at all costs so he barely knew her at all and wanted to give the closer pews to those who had known her. "I rode here with Sage so I guess that means I'm riding with you too," he told her before he slid into the backseat.

Once they were in the car Sage turned to Thea. "I have another reason for the request," she said and watched her friend's face as she continued. "I wanted to give you a head's up on something. I have it on good authority that Ethan has taken a serious interest in you, serious enough he doesn't care if Asil snaps at him, he's going to ask you out. All the unmated males are aware Asil has taken it upon himself to be your protector but Ethan has decided he doesn't care about that. He's not a bad guy. He's actually kind of sweet when he wants to be. He's just unstable sometimes, which is why he's here instead of in a different pack."

Ethan, Thea knew, was one of the unmated males in the pack. He wasn't unattractive, but then none of the males in their pack were and Thea had a feeling it was like that, in general, with werewolves, something to do with the change. The problem was, she wasn't sure how she felt about the idea of **dating** someone again. Unless that someone was a certain werewolf who seemingly had no romantic interest in her at all.

Tension filled the car and Cyrus, who was still learning control, growled. "Thea, sweetie, do you remember what Asil told you at the airport when we went to go pick up your dad? You need to calm down," Sage said to her.

Thea blinked at the growl then took several deep breaths as Sage's words sunk in. "Sorry Cy, I didn't mean to do that," she said as the tension faded.

"That... wasn't fun. Let's not do that again," Cyrus replied.

"You don't have to go out with him Thea but... it might make a difference if you do. Hear me out," Sage said at the look Thea gave her. "I know you have feelings for Asil, I see it every time you look at him. Maybe going on a date with someone else will shake him up enough to make him wake up," she added.

Thea sighed. "It wouldn't matter Sage. I know he doesn't feel the same way."

Sage and Cyrus looked at each other. Was Thea really that blind? "Why do you say that adelfi?" Cyrus asked before Sage could.

"Because twice now I've kissed his cheek and have gotten no reaction from him whatsoever."

"Thea, honey, Asil is an old wolf who is stubborn as an ox. Chances are he didn't react because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself, and you're a lot younger than him, and a lot less experienced in what it means to be a werewolf or what it means to possibly be tied to another person," Sage countered.

"A man who shows no reaction when a woman kisses him generally isn't interested," Thea replied. "It's alright, you don't have to defend him. I'm not angry. I understand his lack of interest. My own husband was so uninterested in me he looked elsewhere for intimacy, and with what Asil said about what I am, and how others will react, I doubt Ethan wants **me**, he just wants an Omega and I happen to be the only one not already taken."

Sage wanted to argue with her but two things stopped her. One, she wasn't sure it would do any good and two, they'd arrived at Bran's.

Despite believing that Asil didn't have romantic feelings for her, Thea couldn't stop glancing at the door every so often to see if he'd arrived yet. When he finally did Sage and Cyrus both saw the change in her eyes. There was happiness at seeing him, closely followed by sorrow and then she just looked... resigned.

********************A&amp;O********************

Had Asil known Thea firmly believed he had no romantic interests in her he would have already settled those doubts. But he was unaware as he made his way to the trio, The errand he'd had to take care of was a gift for her, one she would find when she returned home. A rosebush in a planter he'd made for her.

He went to Bran first. He didn't speak platitudes to his Alpha, he just lightly gripped his shoulder a moment then left him be. Then he moved to Thea's side. "You should eat something, my dear," he murmured.

"This is such a farce," Sage muttered under her breath. "Most of the people here couldn't stand Leah, they avoid the Marrok unless they have to be in his presence, they're just here for the free food," she added with a growl.

"Mm, true that may be but at least they came," Asil replied. "I don't think anyone actually liked Leah, she made sure of that, but that isn't why people are here. They're here for Bran. Or they should be," he added. He turned his attention back to Thea. "How are you doing little Omega?" he asked. With all the emotion in the room making the air itself feel heavy and oppressive it had to have her senses in overdrive.

"A little... overwhelmed, but I'm okay. I have adopted my mantra from when Cy awoke to find two strange werewolves in his room, instead of me. Think calm thoughts. It's helping," Thea replied. Yes, he was concerned for his student but that wasn't exactly the same as caring about **her**.

Sage wanted to kick him, or maybe smack him upside the head to make him wake up. She was going to have to talk to Asil before Cyrus decided to confront him. That could end up with both of them dead; Cyrus by Asil and Asil by Bran. Not an acceptable outcome.

********************A&amp;O********************

Thea didn't stay as long as she could have. It wasn't the emotions getting to her, it was her own thoughts. She bid Sage, Cyrus, and Asil goodbye, stopped one last time to give condolences to Bran, and went home. She was surprised when she found the rosebush in her living room. It was situated where it would get sunlight most of the day and she couldn't help but smile at its presence. So that was what he'd been up to. The accompanying note read 'A late housewarming gift to brighten your days- Asil'. She had no idea how rare it was for Asil to give one of his cherished rosebushes to anyone. If she had, she might have reconsidered her opinion that he had no genuine interest in her beyond teaching her how to use her gifts to help the pack.

Later that night she thought about what Sage had said about Ethan. Maybe she should give him a chance. Maybe if she did that she could, in time, develop feelings for him. Maybe her feelings for Asil were just a result of him being the first unattached male to show her attention since her change. The question was, would it be fair to Ethan for her to accept a date with him, thus settling when she wasn't attracted to him, in the hopes that feelings **might** develop if given enough time?

When she crawled into her bed that night she still didn't have an answer to that question.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be.

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Embracing the Future. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me.

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

********************A&amp;O*******************

Several days later Thea heard an unfamiliar vehicle pulling into her drive. Despite being a werewolf she had a moment of 'I'm a woman, living alone, with my nearest neighbor miles away, what if it's trouble?' before she laughed at herself. Chances were, if it **was** a stranger, they were looking for directions. And if it was a human intent on causing trouble, well they picked the wrong house for that. Still, she peeked out the window first and relaxed when she saw it was just Ethan. She didn't wonder how he knew where she lived, there was only one way he could know; Sage. She still wasn't sure what to do about his interest in her but she wouldn't be rude.

"Hello Ethan," she said when she opened the door before he could knock.

"Good afternoon, Thea. I'm sorry to show up unannounced but it's my understanding that while you were given ample firewood in case of a power outage, you might not have another means to cook your food if it's out for long."

Thea moved back and motioned him inside. "Come in, it's cold and there's no sense standing on the porch letting the heat out." Of course, given she was a werewolf, 'heat' was subjective as it was still cool inside. She blinked at his comment. "Well that's... true, I don't. This is what I get for moving to such a remote area without doing some research first."

Ethan stomped the snow off his boots before he stepped inside. "Don't sweat it, you should have seen me my first winter here. I grew up in Miami. I didn't **really** see snow, like in person, for the first time until I came here. I didn't even know how to walk on snow-covered sidewalks much less drive. It... wasn't pretty. I fell on my ass more times than I can count before I was told to get boots with better tread if I didn't want to keep bruising my ass."

Thea couldn't help it, she laughed at that. "That had to have been quite the eye opening experience," she said.

"It's worth a good laugh or two," he admitted with a little grin. "Oh, it was, but you live and learn, right? Anyway, I have a Coleman stove, complete with several bottles of propane, out in the truck for you."

"That's very sweet of you Ethan. Would you like a cup of coffee? You came all this way, its the least I can do."

"I'd love a cup. Let me go get the stove and propane tanks then I can sit down and enjoy both the coffee and the company," he replied and went back out to get it.

Thea held the door for him when he returned then led him to the kitchen so he could put everything on the counter. She poured him a cup of fresh brewed coffee and let him fix it the way he wanted it.

"This is a really nice house you have here, Thea," Ethan said after a moment.

"Thank you." She sipped her own coffee. "I know its a lot of space for one person but its what I'm used to," she added.

Ethan watched her a moment. "I have to confess, I have another reason for coming over today. I wanted to give you the stove, sure, but I also... well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time."

She'd been afraid that was coming. She kept her voice gentle as she replied. "I'm very flattered, Ethan, really I am. But... honestly, I'm not ready to date again. It's only been a few months since my divorce. I do genuinely appreciate the offer, and you're very sweet worrying I might not be able to eat if the power goes out, but I'm just not ready to take that plunge again." She was glad she could be honest with him.

"No, hey, its all good. I didn't realize you were recently divorced. Of course you're not ready. I hope I didn't make you feel awkward," he replied.

"No, you didn't make me feel awkward," Thea said. Of course he didn't know about the divorce, he barely knew **her**. That was how she knew his interest was more because she was an Omega and less because of her specifically.

"I'll get out of your hair," he said after he finished his coffee. "If you need anything you know the pack will provide it, right?"

"I do know that. It's nice to know there are people I can depend on," Thea replied. She walked him to the door and bid him goodbye.

*******************A&amp;O********************

Asil hadn't seen Thea since the funeral and he was growing concerned. He knew she was physically okay, the pack bond told him that, but he was concerned about her mental state. She'd been unusually quiet at Bran's after the funeral and now she was being reclusive. According to Cyrus she hadn't even gone to see him. Well, Asil decided he just needed to check on her.

As he neared her property he spotted a truck in her driveway and his eyes narrowed. Ethan Morgan was one of the unmated males who'd been sniffing after her but he'd had no idea that Thea **knew** him. What was he doing there and how long had he been there?

He watched as the front door opened and Ethan stepped out. Thea didn't hug him or kiss him goodbye, that was good, right? Asil growled at the thought that she might have kissed him **before** the door opened. He sat there in his car and waited until Ethan was gone. He had to calm down before he barged in on her and scared her. Of course, knowing his little Omega, she'd just zap him with her gifts to calm him down and put his wolf to sleep. When had he started thinking of Thea as **his** little Omega?

********************A&amp;O********************

Thea heard the familiar purr of Asil's car and was at the door before he was. Had he been a few minutes earlier he would have run into Ethan leaving and wouldn't that have been interesting? She didn't know he was already aware of her visitor. "Good afternoon, Asil," she said when she met him at the door.

Asil's nostrils flared and he relaxed slightly because Thea didn't smell of Ethan. If she'd hugged him, or even kissed him, his scent would linger on her faintly for a time. "Mm, it is a nice afternoon, isn't it?" he replied and was rewarded with a soft laugh from her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Please, come in," she countered and moved so he could. "I want to thank you for the rosebush. It's beautiful." The blooms were a deep yellow trimmed in dark orange and added a splash of color to the brown, yellow, and gold living room.

"I hoped you would like it," he said and followed her to the kitchen. Ethan's scent lingered in this room but it was so faint Asil had no doubt the other wolf wasn't there long. He saw the Coleman stove and tipped his head at it.

"Ethan brought that by a little bit ago. He'd heard I didn't have something to cook on if the power went out and thought I could use it," Thea informed him.

"Ah, that was a nice gesture on his part," Asil said and mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it first. He also wondered just **where** he got the information from. The only other people who knew where Thea's house was were Sage and Bran and no way would Bran have told Ethan, he'd have taken care of that himself. He was going to have to have a little chat with Sage.

"Would you like a cup of cocoa, Asil? I was just getting ready to make some when Ethan showed up. I know, strange that I'd make cocoa when I had fresh coffee, but I'm really in the mood for warm, drinkable chocolate."

Asil smirked at the comment. He'd noticed the extra cup sitting on the drying mat and had wondered about it. So she'd offered Ethan something to drink but **not** her homemade cocoa? Most likely it was the coffee then. "I would be delighted to have a cup of cocoa with you," he replied.

Thea got the chocolate melting and the milk heating before she turned to him. "I offered Ethan a cup of coffee because he came all this way out of concern," she said and laughed softly at the look on his face. "With the way you kept staring at the cup you'd think it was something lascivious sitting on my counter," she teased.

Asil chuckled. "Am I really that transparent, little Omega?" At the 'lascivious' comment his eyes darkened a little. Oh, he could imagine a few lascivious things left lying around.

Every time he called her that her heart fluttered. Gods, why didn't he want her the way she wanted him? She had no idea that, for Asil, courting was less obvious. He was an old wolf, you didn't behave crass to gain a woman's attention, not like the younger wolves often did. "Only to me, I think," she replied. "I think you have everyone else, except maybe Sage and Bran, into thinking you're so mysterious," she added and after fixing their cocoa this time she added a hint of cinnamon to it.

"Perhaps you're right, but it's so very fun to keep them guessing," Asil countered. He took a sip of his cocoa and sighed. "Lovely. If you and Sage wanted to open a little cafe where she cooked and you offered your delicious cocoa I would be one of your biggest supporters and your most loyal customer," he said sincerely.

"If it ever happens I'll hold you to that," Thea replied.

Asil sipped his cocoa for a moment before he spoke again. "Are you alright, Thea? You've been a bit reclusive since the funeral, I want to be sure you are well."

Thea studied him and tried to figure out if there was a deeper meaning to his question or not. "I'm okay. I think I just needed a little time to myself. Have you missed me pestering you and annoying you with questions?" she said in jest.

"You could never annoy me little Omega. I look forward to your visits, and your questions."

Thea hadn't expected that. "You mean that." It was a statement, not a question. "Why do you look forward to my questions?" she asked, puzzled.

"Because, my dear, it's time spent with you," he purred.

Again his words were unexpected. Had she been so wrong about him?She needed to talk to Sage, to try to get some insight into him, because she'd been so sure his interest **wasn't** romantic, despite Sage saying she thought it was, and now she wasn't sure of anything at all. She felt her cheeks warm a little. "You are the most intriguing man I have ever met," she said softly.

"I take that for the compliment it is," Asil replied. He finished his cocoa and moved to rinse his cup out. The more time he spent with her the harder he found it to keep his hands to himself. Looking at her through hooded eyes she looked so kissable, he wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. But he came from a era where you just didn't do those things unless there was a **commitment** in place. So he reigned in his urges before he turned his attention back to her completely. He approached her slowly and touched her cheek. "You are a treasure. I will let you get back to your solitude. Just don't stay away for long or you'll have your brother worrying as well. I'm sure when you talk to him again he'll tell you all about the chat he and I had about Sage."

Thea leaned into the touch. Yes, maybe she had indeed misunderstood his interest in her. At the mention of Cyrus she arched a brow. "You didn't tell him to stay away from her, did you?"

"Certainly not. I gave him a warning to tread carefully with her. Dominant she may be, but it has taken her a very long time to heal from being brutalized by her old pack, I won't see it undone by an overzealous male."

Thea laughed at that. "You've made yourself her protector as well, I see. I'm glad you told him about that though. He needed to know and I like seeing Sage happy." It was snowing again and she wrinkled her nose. "You should go before it gets bad."

Part of him, part hell, most of him, wanted to stay right there. Leaving was the furthest thing from his mind and yet he knew he had to go. "I suppose you're right, little Omega." Again he touched her cheek. "You should come to the hothouse tomorrow, I'm repotting some new bushes." For him it was a roundabout way of asking her on a date.

"I'll do that," Thea replied. When they got to the door she leaned up and kissed his cheek. This time she felt the tension in him and heard the almost imperceptible sigh of pleasure that escaped him. "Goodnight Asil," she said softly.

"Goodnight Thea," he replied and had to once again force himself to leave.

Thea watched him go. She'd been so sure he wasn't romantically interested in her. She was so used to obvious, overt actions, but it seemed she owed Sage an apology for thinking her friend was wrong. Of course, knowing he **was** interested and figuring out how to get him to **act** on that interest were two very different things.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be.

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Bran that is also posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Embracing the Future. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me.

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

********************A&amp;O********************

"So, I had two visitors at my house yesterday," Thea said as soon as she stepped into Sage's house late the next morning. She would be going to see Asil later. "I couldn't help but wonder just **how** Ethan knew I didn't already have a secondary cooking method should the power go out for long and how he knew where I lived. Only three pack members know where my house is and two of them would have taken care of that themselves."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sage said and Thea rolled her eyes.

"I haven't been a werewolf for long but even I smell that lie," she countered. "So, what was the plan? Send Ethan on the hope I'd give him a chance, get all hot and heavy with him, then send Asil to catch us so he'd wake up?"

Sage blinked. "Wait, Asil was your other visitor? Oh hell, tell me there wasn't a fight?"

"Yes Asil was my other visitor and no there wasn't a fight. Ethan left a few minutes before Asil arrived. You didn't send him?"

"God no, Thea. With as unpredictable as Asil can be, no way would I have sent him to your house while Ethan was there."

"Why in the world did you send Ethan to me in the first place Sage?" Thea asked. "He asked me out and I politely declined. The fact that he asked when he knows almost nothing about me, and was shocked to find out I was recently divorced, is just further proof that his interest in me is **just** because I'm an Omega."

Sage watched her friend for a moment. "But you don't think that would make Asil interested in you? He **was** mated to an Omega after all."

Thea thought about the question. "No, I don't." She held up a hand to stop Sage from replying. "It might play a small part but he is genuinely interested in the person I am. It's not 'Oh, an Omega to keep me calm and in control'. Not with Asil. With him, its more 'Oh, she's an intelligent, compassionate woman who happens to have a nifty talent'."

"Are my ears deceiving me or are you **finally** admitting I'm right when I say Asil **is** interested in you?" Sage asked with a cheeky grin.

Thea threw one of the small pillows piled up in the corner of the sofa at Sage and they both laughed. "Yes, you were right. I didn't realize it until yesterday. He's being so subtle, what was I supposed to think?" she pointed out.

"The older wolves tend to be like that," Sage told her. "And Asil is as old as they come. If there is a wolf older than Bran, it's Asil, and that's saying a lot. Also, you gotta remember, he's been alone for two hundred years, he doesn't have a clue what people do in this day and age when it comes to dating."

Thea thought about that. "I... I think he asked me on a date. Maybe. He said I should come to the hothouse today because he's moving some of his roses to bigger pots. And remember when he said he had something to do after Leah's funeral and he showed up at Bran's later? He gave me one of his rose bushes. It has these gorgeous orange and yellow blooms on it," she said and there was a dreamy look in her eyes.

Sage snickered. "Yep, that sounds like Asil's way of asking for a date." She sobered at the mention of the rose bush. "Thea, honey, Asil doesn't just **give** his rose bushes away. That.. if there was any doubt before, this would erase it, he definitely has feelings, deep feelings, for you."

"Really? What does he do with them?" Thea asked.

"Asil has this long application-like process. If someone wants to purchase some of his bushes they have to prove they'll take care of them. You would think they were his children or the offspring of a pet or something. The fact that he just gave one to you, it's mind-blowing."

"I think, for Asil, it **is** very much like letting someone adopt a pet or a child. Those roses **are** his children, in a sense," Thea replied and the significance of him gifting her with one of his more unique bushes hit her. She was touched, honored, humbled that he cared that deeply for her.

"I think you're right, for him that is what it's like. Huh, I never really thought about it that way before," Sage replied.

"I should probably head over to Asil's," Thea said after a moment. "I wouldn't want him to think I changed my mind about coming."

Sage walked her to the door. "What are you going to do if Ethan persists in trying to get you to go out with him?" she asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully I'll have figured that out if it happens," Thea replied and left.

********************A&amp;O********************

Asil was in the hothouse, working, as always, but he kept glancing at the door. He felt foolish, anxiously awaiting her arrival like some young pup. But he found he couldn't help it. There was so much about his Little Omega that pulled at him. She'd been so damaged by her ex-husband that he was sure she had moments where she doubted her own worth and yet she embraced life with a passion he admired. She was also so different from Sarai. It was odd that he was so drawn to her because they were such opposites. Sarai had her own passion, sure, but she was more of the no-nonsense type. She was a product of the times they'd lived in; hard, demanding, and a little aggressive when she needed to be. Thea, on the other hand, was calm, vibrant, and sensitive to the feelings of others. He'd loved Sarai, he always would, but he found that if a person allowed themselves to be open to others, they could still love someone they lost while learning to love someone new.

********************A&amp;O********************

Thea arrived and somehow she just knew he was already in the hothouse. She stepped inside and sucked in a breath. The temperature change was a bit to adjust to. The roses were in full bloom and she closed her eyes and breathed in their sweet, heady scent. She stood there like that a moment before she opened her eyes and looked for Asil. When their eyes locked she smiled warmly at him.

********************A&amp;O********************

When Thea entered the hothouse Asil **felt** it. That was new. He turned and watched as she closed her eyes and breathed in the rose-scented air. The sight of her surrounded by blooming roses was ethereal. In his mind's eye he saw her lying naked on a bed of rose petals with all that dark, glorious hair spread out around her. The vision made him groan and he knew he had to get himself under control before she came close enough to smell his arousal. When their eyes locked he felt the heat of it in his bones. "You came," he murmured.

Thea closed the distance between them. "Of course I came Asil. Did you think I wouldn't?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I know I am not the only male in our pack who... desires you, Little Omega, and there are others more appealing, more stable, than I."

Thea studied his face. He was only a little taller than her so it was easy to do without having to crane her neck to do it. She found him to be very lovely to look at, very **appealing**. Her hand lifted and she rested her palm against his cheek. "There is no one in the pack who is more appealing to me," she countered.

Asil leaned into the touch and sighed. "You are such a treasure," he murmured. "I don't mean your gifts, I mean **you**," he added, emphasizing the last word. He needed her to know his interest was in her, not in what she could do for him.

"I know Asil. You genuinely want to know me as a person."

He relaxed at that. "I'm glad you know that. You should also know that I have come to think of you as **my** Little Omega," he said with a slight smirk.

Thea laughed at that. "Have you now? Well... it's a good thing for you I'm not bothered by that," she replied. "You know, we should make this a genuine date and let me cook dinner for us later," she added after a moment.

Asil gave her a look. "You figured me out. I fear I am not very good at this, my dear."

"Honestly, neither am I," Thea replied. "My ex-husband is the only person I've ever been with so dating is a bit awkward for me too. But I don't feel awkward with you, Asil. This all feels very... natural to me. Like this is where I'm supposed to be."

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?" he said and was touched by what she said. "Come, let me show you what I have been doing."

Thea arched a brow when he led her to an area at the back of the hothouse that was closed off to others. What she saw when she stepped into the smaller room took her breath away. Small blooms that were such a deep scarlet red they were almost black. "They're beautiful, Asil," she hushed.

"They're a hybrid cross between the Black Baccara rose and the Black Beauty rose," he told her. "You are the first, besides myself, to see them," he added. He stood at her back and leaned in to breathe in her scent. "You smell lovely," he growled. "Musk, mint, rose, and vanilla," he added. The vanilla was her own unique scent.

Thea closed her eyes at the growl and leaned back against him. "Thank you," she said softly and she wasn't sure if she was thanking him for sharing his new roses with her or the compliment. Maybe it was both.

His arms wrapped around her slowly and he gave in to the urge to nuzzle her neck. He only just managed to not nip at her skin in the process. "Their beauty pales next to you," he hushed and meant it. They stood that way for several minutes before he reluctantly let go and stepped back.

Thea turned around to watch his face. "You know I'm not interested in Ethan or anyone else in the pack, don't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change their interest in you," he pointed out.

"I know, but I can handle them just as I did Ethan," Thea countered. "Let me go cook us dinner," she said after a moment. "I'm sure you have **something** in your kitchen I can work with," she added with a cheeky grin.

Asil chuckled at that. "I'm sure I do," he said and offered his arm to her. If he did take her for his mate they would have to decide on where to live. He decided to not think about that at the moment since they weren't at the point where he **needed** to be worried about it, yet.

********************A&amp;O********************

Thea raided his kitchen and soon his small house filled with the smell of steaks being cooked. She knew the meat was venison, and with the fresh herbs she used to season the meat with, it had even her mouth watering. She added a pasta primavera and salad to the menu and then threw together an apple crisp that would be done by the time they finished eating dinner.

"Thea, you are a wonderful cook," Asil said over dinner. "This is more than I would have done, thank you, and that dessert smells divine."

She preened at the compliment. "Thank you. I just took what you had and ran with it," she admitted. "I'm just glad it turned out so well."

"You didn't get to cook so often when you were married, did you?" Asil asked.

"How did you know that?" Thea asked, surprised by how intuitive he was being.

"Because you were surprised it turned out as well as it did and that I am enjoying it," he replied.

"You're right. My ex-husband, we didn't eat meals at home. There was always somewhere to be. When I stopped attending the different functions with him, because he was taking one of his mistresses, I'm sure, I would usually just order take-out," she confessed.

Asil growled a little. "That man deserves to be hurt, severely, for the things he did to you."

Thea ducked her head at that. "He's not worth it. That was why I said nothing to papa or my brothers about how violent he was getting. He wasn't worth them getting in trouble."

"I disagree, and I'm sure your father and brother's do as well, but one day the karma will come back to him."

That made Thea laugh. "Exactly. The karma will get him."

They ate in companionable silence after that and when the sky began to darken Asil walked her out to her car. "Rest well my Little Omega," he murmured and lowered his head to brush his lips across hers. He intended it to be a quick, gentle kiss but the moment their lips touched he pulled her closer and kissed her with passion. When he finally pulled back they were both breathless. "Go, before I lose control and give in to all of my urges," he growled and made himself step back.

Thea could have ignored the command in his voice but she saw the tension on his face. She knew he was afraid of what he might do in that moment and because she loved him she did as he asked. She stepped back from him and then slowly backed up towards her car before she left. She'd moved slowly because his wolf was so close to the surface and moving quickly could have triggered the natural urge to give chase.

********************A&amp;O********************

As soon as she was gone Asil stripped and changed. He ran across the snow and into the hills outside of Aspen Creek. He stalked across the very trail where, only a few months ago, Thea was attacked and changed by the magic that made them werewolves. He reached her property line and stalked close enough to the house to hear her moving around inside. He would claim her as his mate, soon, and then he would begin the slow process of moving the hothouse and all of his flowers onto her property. She built this house to be her refuge, her sanctuary, he would not take her away from it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned.

********************A&amp;O********************

Thea had never really paid attention to the passage of time before. Now that she was a werewolf and would, hypothetically, live forever, she noticed it a great deal. Weeks went by and Cyrus was finally deemed in control enough to leave Bran's. He moved in with her, temporarily, until he could find the perfect place to build his own home. Fall turned into winter, the holidays came upon them, and still Asil kept his distance, to an extent. He made sure there were no further moments of temptation by **not** giving in to the urge to kiss her again. It frustrated Thea to no end but she couldn't force the old wolf's hand. She couldn't **make** him take that next step.

Christmas came and it was always such a big family thing for the Stavros clan that it was hard with just her and Cyrus. So they invited Sage and Asil. Thea cooked a big dinner, at least with them being werewolves nothing would go to waste, and because she couldn't think of something to **buy** for Asil, she decided to try her hand at knitting and made him a scarf. It wasn't perfect but it looked good.

Asil had a similar issue. He wasn't sure what to get Thea. He knew she was patiently waiting for him to proclaim her as his mate, and he longed to do so, but still he hesitated. He wanted to court her properly but his wolf wasn't making that easy. It wanted their gift to **be** his proclamation. He finally broke down and asked Cyrus for some suggestions.

"Hmm, gift ideas. Well, Thea loves to read," Cyrus said after a few minutes. "She doesn't have any one specific genre she likes more than others but she does have some favorite authors; Tolkien especially," he added.

With that knowledge Asil set out to get her something memorable. To that end he got her a first edition, first impression copy of The Hobbit or There and Back Again, published in 1937, and first editions, first impressions of The Lord of the Rings trilogy, all four signed by the author.

When Thea opened the package from Asil she just stared for a moment. "Oh my gods," she breathed. "Asil... these... they're amazing," she said, stunned. Her gift to him was nothing compared to the precious treasure he'd gifted her with.

"I hoped you would like it, Little Omega," he replied. He felt the same way about her gift to him, that it was precious, because **she** made it for him.

"I.. don't know what to say," she replied and looked at him. He had the scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. "I'm... I'm sorry, my gift is so lame," she added, voice tinged with embarrassment.

Asil scoffed at that. "Lame? I happen to think it's beautiful. It comes from the heart, yes? That makes it very precious to me, Thea."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"I will never lie to you, Little Omega. Never."

Thea gave him a soft smile. "Okay then." She had to take him at his word. She was working on using her nose to smell lies but she hadn't perfected it yet. Not that she really thought he **would** lie to her.

When Asil left, after dinner, and then Sage and Cyrus left to spend some time alone, Thea sighed softly. This was, by far, the quietest Christmas she'd ever had. Christmas in the Stavros house was always filled with noise and laughter. She was putting dishes away when her phone rang. She glanced at the number and laughed a little. Of course her papa would call once things settled down a bit.

"Merry Christmas kopela mou," Mikolas said as soon as she said hello.

"Merry Christmas papa. It sounds like things are still a bit lively there," Thea replied. She could hear laughing in the background and knew it was the twins.

"Ne, it seems they're reluctant to let the festivities die since we're short two members of the Stavros clan," Mikolas said with a faint chuckle. "How are you Althea? And how is Cyrus?" he asked.

"We're both well papa, I promise. Give everyone our love, ne?" she replied.

"Of course. I know you are both grown up, and I am so very proud of you, but you are still my children and I will always worry about you."

Thea's eyes teared up a little. She realized then how much she missed all of them. "I know papa. You don't know any other way to be."

Mikolas chuckled. "That is true. And Asil, has he been true to his word?"

"Ne, very true to it. And this will come as no shock to you, but you were right about his interest in me."

"I told you manari mou, a papa knows these things. He is good to you?"

"He is," she replied. He didn't need to know that Asil was being stubborn about taking things further.

"I hear an unspoken 'but' in there. What's wrong, Althea?" he asked and it was that commanding tone he'd often used when she was a child.

"Nothing is wrong papa. Asil is from a different time and he does things at a slower pace."

Mikolas laughed. "You never were a very patient child," he teased his daughter.

"And that, unfortunately, didn't change when I became a werewolf," she admitted.

"Do I need to get your brother to have a chat with him?" he asked.

"Okhi, it's okay papa. He'll come around soon, I'm sure," she replied.

"Is that Thea?" a voice said in the background and Thea smiled. Petros and Petrina were the youngest of the Stavros clan. At eighteen they'd just started college and even though they lived within driving distance they both decided to live on campus in order to get 'the full college experience'.

"Ne, I suppose you want to talk to your sister," Mikolas said and handed the phone to Petros.

"Hey adelfi. So what's it like in the middle of nowhere Montana?" Petros asked.

"Hey Petros. It's very quiet with a lot of wide open space," she replied with a soft laugh.

"Sounds boring. I mean I can understand why you moved there, to get away from that makala, and I really wish papa would let me and Helios give him a sound beating but papa says no so we'll leave him be, but Cyrus has always been a partier. I just don't get **him** staying there. What gives?"

Thea wanted to tell him everything, but not now, not over the phone. "You know how protective Cy is of me, and after what happened with Robert, there at the end of our marriage, Cy feels like he has to look out for me."

"I guess I can get that. Wait, are you having trouble? Do we need to worry?" he asked.

"No, there's no trouble to worry about. Besides, what makes you think I'm the only reason he stayed?" Thea countered. It was funny, with her father and mother she often used the Greek words for yes and no, but with her siblings she didn't.

Petros frowned at the phone. "What do you...? Ohhhhhh... please tell me she's hot?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know. I don't judge a woman's attractiveness. You're welcome to ask Cy though," Thea replied.

"Oh no, not happening. He'd kick my butt next time he saw me."

Thea laughed at that. "True, he would. What is all that noise?" she asked because in the background she heard a lot of jeering between her siblings.

"The noise? Oh, that's Helios. Mama got him that new game system he wanted and he set it up here so we could all play. He's getting his butt beat by Petrina," he said with a grin she could **hear** in his voice.

"Hey! I wanna talk too," Petrina said and tried to snatch the phone from her twin.

"Looks like my time's up. Love you Thea," Petros said before he handed the phone to his twin.

"Love you too, Tros," Thea replied.

"Hey Thea, Merry Christmas," Petrina said then sighed. "It's really unfair of you to leave me, mama, and Kalika here to deal with the boys," she joked.

"Hey to you too. You know it's not like that," Thea replied.

"I know, I'm just teasing. I miss you though. And Cy. Christmas is always a family thing and you two aren't here. It's not quite the same, you know?"

"I know. I miss you too. Maybe when you have your next break from school you can come for a visit."

"Oh, that could be fun. We could go hiking. Papa said you live in a good area for that."

"I do. You would love the mountains here."

"Then this summer I am so there," Petrina said and Thea laughed. "Gotta go, it's my turn again. Love you, Thea."

"Love you too, Trina," Thea replied. She'd been holding her emotions in check but the next voice on the phone made her want to cry.

"Your papa says you're happy there. Is that true?"

"Hi mama. It's true. I miss all of you, of course, but I needed the change. I didn't realize how much until I got here."

Xenia Stavros sighed with relief. "It's good you're happy little dove." She had a bird name for all of her children. Cyrus was little eagle, Helios, who was two years younger than Thea, was little hawk, Kalika, who was a year older than the twins, and three years younger than Thea, was little robin, Petrina was little raven and Petros was little falcon. Thea was the one who was always trying to bring peace to her siblings which was why she was little dove. The symbol of peace. "You hadn't been for some time. We all saw it, but you had to be so independent. I am so proud of you for doing what you felt you needed to do in order to find your happiness again. Your papa says your home is lovely. Once the weather warms up we will come for a visit."

"I'd like that mama, I'd like it a lot," Thea said and wiped at the tears in her eyes.

"Hey adelfi, wish you were here," Helios called out over top of their mother.

"Tell Helios I love him too," Thea said.

"I will, little dove. Here's Kalika," Xenia said and handed the phone off to her fourth child.

"Hey Thea. So, papa says you have someone eyeing you, what's he like?"

"Leave it to you, Kali, to get right to the heart of things," Thea said and laughter bubbled out. She'd needed that. "His name is Asil and he's... very different. A bit old fashioned, which I like, a little intense, and very sweet. And no, he doesn't have a sister I can introduce you to."

Kalika laughed. "Darn, you know me too well. You sound happy adelfi, and he sounds like a good catch. Is he good to you?"

"Well, we're taking things slowly but yes, he is good to me," Thea replied. She was the first person Kalika had felt safe coming out to as lesbian and she'd always felt honored and humbled by that.

"He better be. We looked the other way before, we won't do that again," Kalika said. "I better let you get off here. Give Cy our love. Love you," she added.

"I will. Love you too, Kali." She spoke with her father for just a few more minutes before they hung up.

Sitting there looking at her phone, and thinking about what she'd told Kalika about them taking things slowly, she decided maybe she needed to give Asil a little... push after all. With that thought in mind she put down her phone, grabbed her bag and keys, and headed out to her car.

********************A&amp;O********************

Asil sat in his living room sipping tea and pressing the scarf Thea had given him to his nose. It smelled of Thea, he knew it would for only a little while, and he savored the way her scent clung to the yarn. He heard her car pull into his driveway and he frowned. Was something wrong? "Thea? What's wrong?" he asked when he met her on the porch.

Thea saw him exit the house and smiled a little. She'd known he would recognize her car. "Nothing's wrong Asil," she replied. She joined him on the porch before she continued. "I just wanted to give you something else for Christmas," she added.

Asil cocked a brow at her. She had no gift in her hands and she'd left her bag in her car. "What is that, my dear?"

"This," she replied and leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't a shy, gentle kiss. It was filled with passion and when she ended it and stepped back she saw the hunger in his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Asil," she said softly and before he could respond she went back to her car, got in, and headed home. She hadn't gotten exactly what she wanted for Christmas, she hadn't gotten a solid commitment from the man she and her wolf had already chosen, but she knew they were one step closer to that now.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned.

********************A&amp;O********************

It wasn't like she'd made a point of avoiding Asil after she'd shown up at his door and kissed him on Christmas Day. It was the end of the year and things were just a little hectic, especially with the worry she, Sage, and Anna felt for their pack member Aria. While Kara was living with her they weren't **as** worried because Aria would at least try to interact with the girl even if she was just going through the motions. But Kara's parents arrived the day after Christmas and Aria was suddenly all alone. And that worried them.

********************A&amp;O********************

After Thea's kiss Asil found himself equally pleased his Little Omega was so bold and frustrated with himself for not being able to let go of his desire to court her in the old ways. She was of a different time, a time when men and women were more bold in their actions and interactions. He **knew** what she wanted from him. Truth be told, he wanted it too, Allah help him. So why didn't he just take that final step?

"You are, by far, one of the most stubborn men in the world."

Asil growled at the voice that intruded on him while he worked in the hothouse.

Anna rolled her eyes. "If Bran growling at me doesn't scare me what makes you think your growl will?" she asked. "Thea is head over heels about you, you know that, right?" she asked and knowing she wouldn't get an answer she continued. "And anyone with half a brain, or a nose that can smell arousal, knows the feeling is mutual," she added and again rolled her eyes at his growl. "So the only answer to the question of 'Why hasn't he done anything about it?' is stubbornness."

Asil was slowly moving all of his flowers to containers that he would be able to slide into heated crates to transport them when he did take that final step. He stopped what he was doing and turned to Anna. What to say to her inquiry? Truth. "I am unsure how to go about that very thing."

Anna gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean Asil?"

"Let's go into the house," he said and waited until they were in the kitchen with cups of tea before he answered her. The wait had given him time to figure out how to explain his dilemma. "I come from a time when a man courted his intended. Oft times there was a betrothal of sorts to make courtship easier. I was mated to Sarai for a very long time and I have been alone for two centuries. Thea is but a babe in comparison to the number of years I have been alive but that, in itself, is not the problem. The problem, Anna, is I do not know **how** to court someone in this age. I cannot be crass about it, it is not in me to do so."

"I think I understand," Anna replied. "You don't have any experience in **dating**, not as it's done in this day and age anyway, so figuring out how to go from 'I'm attracted' to 'Mine' keeps eluding you. You could just do what Charles did with me; be blunt about it. When we met, I was so scared of everything, well you saw how I was, but he terrified me on one level because of his dominance. I'd been taught that the more dominant the wolf the more pain it was going to cause me. He just told me his wolf was interested in courting me more than it was in dominating me. Are you afraid you'll lose control if you act on your attraction?" she asked knowingly.

"As usual, you have gotten right to the heart of the matter," Asil replied. "Every time I touch her I want to devour her," he confessed. "I fear it might scare her if I let myself do what I **want**."

Anna studied him. "Give Thea more credit than that, Asil. I know her ex-husband hit her but she's a lot stronger than you're giving her credit for and that's disrespectful. Look, it's New Year's Eve, we'll be going for a run tomorrow to celebrate the new year. Come with us, and take a chance. She might surprise you," Anna said and left to give him time to think about what she'd said.

********************A&amp;O********************

Asil started to snarl at Anna when she said he was disrespecting Thea but he stopped himself. She was right, he **was** being disrespectful. He was treating Thea like she was fragile because she was so different from his old mate, who'd been hardened by life. But different didn't mean weak or fragile. He thought about the run. For fifteen years he'd been told about it and for fifteen years he'd stayed home. But not this year. This year he would run with Thea and later he would ask her to be his mate.

********************A&amp;O********************

_Asil opened his eyes to a familiar room. It was the home he'd shared with Sarai in Spain. He'd not dreamt of it since Mariposa's death and he knew it was a dream and yet he frowned. Why now? The witch was gone. He felt a thump on the back of his head and spun around. "Sarai?"_

"_It's certainly taken you long enough, Hussan," Sarai said and gave him a gentle smile. "I don't recall it taking you quite this long when you chose me. She is good for you, she will keep you young," she added._

"_Are you saying you give me permission to take another mate?" he asked. Was that the reason he'd held back, the real reason? Fear of being disloyal to the memory, to the love, of his Sarai?_

"_Yes, if that is what you need to finally let me go and find happiness again, I give you permission, and my blessing, Hussan. Choosing another, after so long, does not erase what we were. There will always be that place in your heart that belongs to only me, but you do not dishonor me by longing for another. You and your wolf need to let me go and be happy, be whole, once more." She touched his cheek. "Be happy with her, Hussan," she added and slowly faded away._

********************A&amp;O********************

Asil bolted awake. There were tears on his cheeks. "Thank you, Sarai," he whispered. There would always be a place in his heart that held her close but he realized that part of why he'd held back **was** because he felt disloyal to Sarai. Having her blessing made that feeling disappear and he was eager for the afternoon run to arrive.

********************A&amp;O********************

Thea had no idea of the decision Asil had come to. Nor did she know that Ethan had decided to give it one more try. She'd gone with Sage and Anna to try to convince Aria to go on the run with them and she'd been equally concerned about Aria's physical state. She was still thinking about her friend when she stripped, along with Anna and Sage, to go for the celebratory run. She spotted her brother, who'd already changed, headed towards them, or more specifically towards Sage. Who she didn't see was Asil and she felt a pang of... sorrow before she had to focus on getting through the pain of shifting.

********************A&amp;O********************

Asil opted to shift at home because it gave him time to center himself before seeing Thea. He would make his intentions as obvious as possible during the run. That was the plan anyway. But, as the saying went, the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry.

********************A&amp;O********************

By the time Thea was finished shifting and was able to shake the last tingle of pain from her body Asil had joined them. She felt immense happiness at seeing him there. Their little group was missing two wolves, Charles and Juliana, but they arrived soon after Asil did.

Anna nuzzled her daughter. She'd known the 'thing' her mate had to take care of before the run was directly related to the Native heritage he and Juliana shared, despite being from different tribes. They'd welcomed the new year with a dance and an offering to the spirits and the Creator before shifting to join the pack for the run. After the incident in Troy they were trying very hard to make sure their daughter learned all she could about her heritage so she stopped feeling like she didn't belong anywhere. They would talk with the New Orleans Alpha at a later date about the creole part of her heritage.

********************A&amp;O********************

The run started out peacefully. The day was clear, the snow sparkled in the sunlight, and there was a sense of joy around them. When Asil moved closer to her Thea was caught off guard by his scent. She could smell his interest in her, his intent. She'd never really smelled that before and she wasn't entirely sure what it meant.

********************A&amp;O********************

Ethan trailed Thea's scent as he closed the gap between him and the small group he knew she was running with. He wanted her for himself. He knew Asil did as well but he believed he and Thea would have more in common because they were both newer werewolves. He saw Asil hovering near Thea and growled. He headed straight for them with fighting Asil for her the only thing on his mind.

********************A&amp;O********************

Asil had shifted to nuzzle Thea when he heard the distant growl. He lifted his head and saw Ethan charging at them. He moved and put Thea behind him before he snarled. If the pup was so eager to die, he would be more than happy to oblige him.

********************A&amp;O********************

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Thea saw Ethan headed for them and tried to move to put herself between him and Asil but it felt like she was moving through quicksand. Asil's snarl made her freeze and she knew someone was going to die. Without even thinking about it she closed her eyes and found the place of calm she'd created in her mind to help with her gifts and then she hit them both with it. Seconds before they collided in what would have been a bloody fight to the death Asil and Ethan both dropped to the ground. Thea hit them both with such focus that it nearly knocked them unconscious.

Bran had heard the snarl and came running but it turned out he didn't need to worry. He stayed back from the sphere of Thea's influence and looked to his son. _'Calm her before she affects us all with it'_.

Charles shifted back to human form and kept his voice calm so he could talk her down. "Thea, it's okay, you stopped them from trying to kill each other, but you need to get control now. I'll need to check them over and we'll have to get them back to Da's until they recover," he added. He knew Asil's reactions were going to be questionable, at best, once the effects wore off.

It wasn't easy but Thea managed to get control of herself and soon the others were able to get closer to Asil and Ethan. She watched as Charles checked them both over to be sure no one was injured and whined when he got to Asil. While Charles did that Bran left to change back to human and return with the Humvee for them.

"He's fine, but he might be a bit... unbalanced later on," Charles told her. "You should go home, he'll come to you when he's ready," he added.

Thea felt chastised for her actions and after a soft whine she bolted for home. Moments later Cyrus and Sage joined her and the trio ran over the snow, the joy of the day shattered, and as soon as Thea shifted back to human she closed herself up in her bedroom.

********************A&amp;O********************

Cyrus paced outside his sister's bedroom for several minutes. "Adelfi, it's going to be okay. I doubt he meant for you to feel chastised for intervening like that," he said. He knew she heard him but she made no response. Eventually he gave up and went downstairs where Sage waited. "I don't know what else to say to her," he said in frustration.

Sage went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "The only one who will be able to get her to stop beating herself up over it is Asil and it'll be a few hours, at least, before he'll be up to that," she replied.

"What was that all about, anyway, and what did Thea **do**?" Cyrus asked.

"Ethan and Asil are both interested in her. Because Asil hasn't officially claimed her as his, any unmated male in the pack can pursue her. Ethan is the only one dumb enough to risk Asil's rage. Sometimes the wolves will take over, and just like among real wolves, they fight it out with the victor getting to be the one to take the female for their mate. As for what Thea did, that is what an Omega is. She used a center of calm to stop their wolves, in their tracks, and essentially put them to sleep. She'd focused it just on them or we would have all felt the effects of it."

Cyrus looked at Sage. "So, am I going to have to fight them off for you?" he asked.

Sage actually blushed a little. "No, they all know I'm not interested in them. Honestly, I don't think it's Thea, herself, that Ethan wants. It's more that he's drawn to her as an Omega, but Asil, yeah, he's had it bad for her from the start. He even growled at Bran, when your father was here and was pressuring Thea for answers she couldn't give him. He was worried Bran might do something drastic that would cause Thea to leave us and he wasn't willing to let that happen. He even said that if she left he would leave with her." She rested her cheek against his shoulder a moment. "We should give Thea some time to herself," she said softly. "We could go to my house," she added.

Cyrus had finally found a tract of land that called to him and he was in the process of designing his home, but he was hoping that by the time he started building it, it wouldn't be just his. He gave her a cocky grin. "I like that plan," he said. "I'll go let Thea know," he added.

"I heard," Thea said from the stairs. She'd realized she was being silly hiding in her room like a child. "Go, I'm fine. Have fun," she told him and once they were gone she fixed some cocoa and curled up on the sofa to wait for the visit she knew was coming.

********************A&amp;O********************

Asil was the first to recover. Once the effects wore off he growled and shifted back to human, ignoring the presence of his Alpha until he'd finished and was dressed.

"It seems she didn't affect your temperament any," Bran said with faint amusement.

Asil gave him a dark look before he looked away. Part of him was angry over being thwarted but the larger part of him was immensely proud of his Little Omega. She'd come far under his tutelage.

"It's a good thing for you **and** that pup she intervened when she did. You would have killed him and then I would have had to step in."

Asil knew what he meant. Thea was unmated and as such any unmated male in the pack was free to court her. He'd known Ethan was interested in her but he hadn't realized it was enough to make the younger wolf want to fight for her.

"You need to make a decision before I am forced to honor the request you made of me fifteen years ago just when you have finally found something to go on living for," Bran said and left the room.

"I already have," Asil said under his breath. He left Bran's house and traveled on foot to his own before he got into his car and headed over to Thea's.

********************A&amp;O********************

Thea heard the familiar purr of Asil's Subaru and closed her eyes a moment. Was he angry with her? Only one way to find out. She set her empty cup down and moved to meet him at the door.

********************A&amp;O********************

Asil pulled into Thea's driveway and called Sage before he got out of the car. He wanted to be sure Cyrus wasn't there because this was something he had no desire to have an audience for. He noticed there weren't many lights on and had a feeling the other wolf was off with Sage, but having it confirmed was better than assuming. He smiled when he learned his Little Omega was, in fact, home alone. He turned the car off and he knew his wolf was in his eyes. There would be no further incidences like one they'd almost had that afternoon. Thea was his, it was time to make that connection real. And permanent.

He moved across her porch like a predator stalking it's prey. A fitting analogy given their wolves. The door opened as he reached it and he didn't give Thea time to even say hello.

********************A&amp;O********************

Thea opened the door expecting to find him standing there stoic and angry. She gasped when he grabbed her arms and backed her up against the wall opposite the door. She heard the door close and assumed he'd kicked it with his foot but she didn't have time to ask. His mouth crashed down on hers in a searing kiss that left her weak and clinging to him.

"I want you to be mine, Little Omega," Asil growled against her lips. "My mate, my life, my soul," he added.

Thea was stunned by his words but she didn't hesitate to reply. "Yes," she breathed.

At that single word Asil groaned and kissed her again. He refused to wait, to give anyone else the chance to try and take her from him. She needed to smell like him, to carry his scent, in order to be safe from others. Without breaking the kiss he scooped her up and headed up the stairs. "Which one?" he growled because the house smelled too much like her for him to pinpoint which room was hers. Or maybe it was because his senses were already so full of her scent that he wasn't able to find her bedroom.

Thea kissed him back with the same hunger and passion. She felt herself being lifted and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on tight. It took a moment for her brain to process his question. "End of the hall," she murmured.

Once in the bedroom neither of them wasted any time. Clothing was removed, more than one item was ripped in the process, and then Asil stared down at the vision of perfection that was his Thea, his Little Omega, his mate. He kissed her with a gentleness then and ran his hands over her skin. "Perfection," he growled and then there were no more words. Only the sounds of their lovemaking as the passion between them healed the wounds in both their souls.

********************A&amp;O********************

**A/N: **To everyone who has followed Thea and Asil's story from the beginning, thank you. It doesn't matter if you left a review, read it and moved on, or you favorited/followed the fic, I thank you. Do not think that this is the end of their tale, because I assure you it's not. My muse has other ideas in the works, and Asil and Thea will play a large part in Sage and Cyrus' story as well, so keep on the look out for more of our favorite Moor and his Little Omega.


End file.
